


Lovin' You So Bad

by n1ghtw0lf



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Teen Pregnancy
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1ghtw0lf/pseuds/n1ghtw0lf
Summary: Mel è la seconda figlia di Malefica, una ragazza forte e determinata, anche se considerata dalla madre come una disgrazia, la figlia che non sarebbe mai dovuta nascere. Gil è il terzo e ultimo figlio di Gaston, un ragazzo spensierato e vivace, accudito da un padre premuroso anche se alquanto narcisista ed egoista.Due ragazzi così simili per certi versi, ma così diversi per altri. Un amore sbocciato nell'infanzia, ma i due si arrenderanno ai loro sentimenti?





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> è la mia primissima fanfiction, per cui spero sia venuta bene ahahah  
> Ho preso spunto da una roleplay che stavo facendo con due mie amiche, ma ho cambiato "leggermente" la trama, aggiungendo e modificando alcune scene ed alcuni personaggi.

Il rumore dell'acqua torbida contro gli scogli di quella bellissima, ma anche terrificante grotta riecheggiavano in essa e sovrastavano le urla scherzose dei bambini intenti a giocare tra di loro.

Alcuni si rincorrevano, altri giocavano a nascondino, anche se i posti in cui nascondersi erano davvero pochi. Altri progettavano scherzi idioti da attuare nell'immediato, mentre altri progettavano già la loro vendetta.

Mentre tutti si stavano divertendo con il poco che c'era in quella grotta, una bambina se ne stava in disparte. La sua corporatura era minuta, la carnagione era di un bianco quasi cadaverico. Coperta dalla testa ai piedi, i vestiti non lasciavano alcun lembo di pelle scoperto, le gote del viso arrossate a causa del freddo spiccavano sul suo colorito pallido. Gli occhi viola nascondevano un'anima intricata e misteriosa che pochi o forse soltanto una persona sarebbe riuscita a comprendere completamente. I capelli rossi si intravedevano sotto una cuffia nera, decisamente troppo grande per una bambina di appena sette anni.

La piccola era stata obbligata dalla sorella poco più grande ad andare in quella grotta. Lei non sembrava molto felice di ciò e la sua espressione mostrava tutta la sua rabbia nei confronti della sorella che l'aveva portata là controvoglia.

Mentre se ne stava lì lontana da tutto quel baccano, notò un bambino che la stava fissando come se qualcosa di lei avesse attratto la sua attenzione. Il bambino arrossì vistosamente quando fu scoperto, stava abbassando il volto imbarazzato non sembrava avesse intenzione di avvicinarsi a lei, ma invece, dopo aver preso coraggio ed aver alzato nuovamente la testa, si avvicinò lentamente a lei.

Non appena le fu di fronte iniziò ad entrare nel panico, non sapeva cosa dirle, come presentarsi a lei. Erano due perfetti sconosciuti che in quel momento si stavano fissando, ma mentre uno era agitato e alla ricerca di un modo carino per presentarsi, l'altra lo stava osservando nell'intento di capire cosa volesse fare e che intenzioni avesse, in poche parole lo stava studiando.

Il bambino prese coraggio e iniziò a parlarle

-Ciao, come va? Io sono Gil, tu invece come ti chiami? Quanti anni hai? Chi sono i tuoi genitori? Dove vivi? Perché hai quell'espressione? Sei arrabbiata? Come mai hai su dei vestiti lunghi? Non hai caldo? Ti va di giocare con noi?-, la bambina era stata sommersa di domande, una dietro l'altra, non le era stato dato neanche il tempo di rispondere. Ad un certo punto dopo l'ennesima domanda diede in escandescenza, gli occhi viola diventarono di un verde smeraldo e la cosa sorprese fortemente il ragazzino che però non ne voleva comunque sapere di stare zitto.

-BASTA!-, gli urlò contro, -Chi sono non sono affari tuoi! Che cosa sono tutte queste domande?! Lasciarmi il tempo di rispondere no? Ora tornate a giocare con i tuoi amichetti e lasciami in pace idiota!-

Gil rimase sorpreso e abbattuto dalla freddezza che aveva avuto la bambina nei suoi confronti, ma lui non sapeva arrendersi e continuò ad insistere, lasciando che le parole uscissero dalla sua bocca d'impulso.

La bambina incredula continuò a fissarlo stordita da tutte le sue domande e cercò più volte di fermarlo dicendogli di smetterla, ma ciò non servì a molto, anzi ebbe l'effetto contrario.

Alla fine si arrese e rimase a fissare il ragazzino, il quale continuava a parlarle non stop. Al contrario di lei quel bambino aveva una carnagione rosea che si sposava bene con i suoi capelli biondi e gli occhi marroni. In viso aveva un'espressione che emanava un qualcosa di rassicurante che la bambina non si sapeva spiegare. Il suo sorriso era angelico e lo faceva sembrare un normalissimo bambino di otto anni, senza nessuna preoccupazione con un padre e una madre che si prendevano buona cura di lui... insomma non dava l'idea di essere un bambino nato e cresciuto su quella maledetta isola.

“Forse se anch'io avessi una madre come la sua riuscirei a sorridere in quel modo, forse se avessi un padre che mi rassicurasse tenendomi avvolta nel suo abbraccio riuscirei ad essere come lui”, mentre questi pensieri iniziavano ad intrufolarsi nella sua mente una voce familiare la chiamò

-Mel! MEL! MELANIE DOBBIAMO ANDARE!-, era sua sorella che la chiamava in lontananza. Mel si voltò verso di lei e, dopo aver salutato con un cenno il ragazzino di fronte a lei, raggiunse la sorella.

Mentre stava camminando verso la sorella, sentì una voce di un uomo adulto chiamare il nome del bambino che prima la stava importunando. Si voltò curiosa di sapere chi fosse e come fosse suo padre e con grande sorpresa si ritrovò a fissare Gaston. Non si sarebbe mai aspettata che il padre di quel ragazzino fosse Gaston, era scioccata. Gaston era famoso per essere un uomo che si prendeva cura solo di se stesso, con un ego spropositato e che, per quanto adorasse i propri figli, non li avrebbe mai amati come amava se stesso.

Lo sguardo di Mel andò allora a spostarsi su Gil che la stava guardando allontanarsi. Lo scambio di sguardi fu breve, ma bastò a Mel per vedere che il ragazzino le aveva sorriso di nuovo. Subito dopo si voltò e raggiunse la sorella, con la quale corse immediatamente a casa.

Non appena varcarono il portone del castello la loro madre le accolse con una sgridata. Il motivo? Erano in ritardo di un minuto dal coprifuoco, ma si sa Malefica su queste cose era irremovibile e intransigente. La sorella maggiore se la cavò con poco, mentre Mel fu rinchiusa nella sua stanza per tutto il resto della giornata senza nemmeno la possibilità di cenare.

Sua madre la odiava, continuava a ripeterle che non sarebbe mai dovuta nascere e per questo la trattava malissimo. Aveva creato per lei una stanza apposta da cui non sarebbe mai potuta scappare e nella quale sarebbe dovuta stare sempre al buio.

Mentre era rinchiusa in quella stanza quel giorno Mel ripensò al ragazzino conosciuto quel pomeriggio. Lo invidiava moltissimo, avrebbe voluto anche lei essere una bambina normale, voleva sorridere, divertirsi, giocare... ma nello stato in cui era in quel momento lei non sarebbe mai riuscita ad ottenere tutto ciò, prima avrebbe dovuto riuscire a curare la sua misofobia, motivo principale per il quale portava vestiti lunghi anche d'estate.

Mel ormai si stava deprimendo sempre di più e decise di andare a dormire per evitare che strani pensieri le entrassero in testa, mentre stava per addormentarsi si ricordò del sorriso di quel bambino e pensò che forse anche lei sarebbe potuta cambiare e diventare come lui un giorno.

Con questo pensiero che le frullava nella testa Mel si addormentò ripensando al sorriso angelico dipinto sul volto di Gil.


	2. 10 anni dopo...

Era una giornata come tutte le altre sull'isola quel giorno, era settembre e come tutti gli anni le nuvole si facevano ancora più fitte del solito non permettendo neanche ad un singolo raggio di sole di passarvi attraverso, il clima stava iniziando a raffreddarsi e in poco tempo avrebbe raggiunto temperature bassissime.

Mel si stava aggirando tra le vie dell'isola intenta a sfuggire da Gil, il quale in quegli ultimi dieci anni non aveva fatto altro che provarci con lei con delle tecniche imparate da Gaston in persona, pessime. Lo aveva rifiutato così tante volte che aveva pensato che ormai si fosse arreso, ma al contrario dopo ogni rifiuto Gil tornava più forte di prima. Mel sapeva che era molto testardo, ma non pensava fino a quel punto. Avrebbe tanto voluto sapere cosa trovava Gil in lei, una ragazza sadica, asociale, per niente carina e dalla quale quasi tutti i ragazzi dell'isola volevano stare alla larga.

Mentre ripensava a ciò Mel svoltò in alcuni vicoletti poco frequentati per poi ritornare nella via principale, dalla quale poi proseguì fino a giungere alla Hades' Bakery.

-Hey Hayden-, Mel salutò la ragazza pallida dai capelli blu dietro il bancone.

-Ciao Mel, come va oggi? Ancora intenta a sfuggire a Gil?-

-Tutto bene, tu? Non hai ancora detto ad Harry quello che provi per lui?-, le gote della ragazza diventarono rosse come dei pomodori e tra i capelli iniziarono a movimentarsi le piccole fiamme blu, segno evidente della sua agitazione.

-Grazie della considerazione ragazze-, da dietro una porta spuntò un ragazzino dai capelli biondi e ricci, magro e basso di statura per la sua età, ma aveva ancora davanti tutto il tempo per crescere, -in ogni caso Hayden tu dovresti parlare con Harry. E tu Mel-, disse indicando la ragazza che si trovava davanti, -Tu dovresti iniziare a smettere di evitare Gil ed affrontare i tuoi sentimenti per lui-

Mel lo guardò negli occhi e lasciò uscire un sospiro, -Lo so... dovrei essere più sincera con me stessa... ma non mi piace il modo con cui continua ad approcciarsi a me... vorrei tanto sapere perché deve seguire i consigli di suo padre...-, Mel rabbrividì al pensiero di Gaston, -sembra quasi che ci stia provando con me Gaston e non Gil... e ciò non fa altro che farmi venire il vomito-

Davanti all'espressione schifata di Mel i due iniziarono a ridere senza contegno, sapevano benissimo quanto Mel non sopportasse Gaston e di certo avrebbe rifiutato qualsiasi legame con lui, anche se ciò avrebbe significato rinunciare alla sua prima cotta.

-Dai Mel dovresti arrenderti all'idea di diventare la nuora di Gaston-, Hayden stava ancora ridendo come una matta

-Hayden tu non dovresti proprio parlare di queste cose... sinceramente non capisco perché tu e Harry non vi siate ancora fidanzati... si vede lontano un miglio che avete una cotta l'uno per l'altra-

-Mel sai com'è fatta Hayden... lei non farà mai la prima mossa-, disse il ragazzino sbuffando e allontanandosi un attimo per sfornare dei nuovi prodotti

-Lo so Eddy, ma Harry non è come lei. Anzi è praticamente l'opposto! A meno che non parliamo di pazzia... In quel caso posso affermare che sono identici-

-Hey!-, Hayden stava fissando male Mel

-Che c'è? È semplicemente la verità, non posso farci niente se siete pazzi entrambi allo stesso modo-, Mel tirò su le spalle mentre diceva ciò

-Okay, va bene, siamo pazzi... ma finché sarò in casa con mio padre non potrò di certo fidanzarmi con qualcuno... potrebbe uccidere Harry se decidessi di uscire con lui...-

-Beh non hai tutti i torti Hayden... essere la figlia di Ade porta un po' di svantaggi-, Edward era tornato nella stanza con un paio di teglie di pane alle olive appena sfornato

-Tu non sei messo meglio Eddy. Devi lavorare qua di giorno per pagare il debito che tuo padre ha nei confronti di Ade, andare a scuola e poi la sera venire a lavorare al locale di mia madre... diciamo che sei probabilmente quello messo peggio qua-, disse Mel mentre allungava una mano per prendere uno dei panini alle olive appena sfornati

-Lo so, ma almeno mio padre non è così severo e non ho una madre che cerca di uccidermi da quando sono nato-, il ragazzino stava ridendo mentre diceva ciò, ma era una risata forzata che nascondeva la nostalgia nei confronti della madre morta una decina di anni prima

-Mia madre non può più farmi niente ora che mia sorella l'ha trasformata in una lucertola-, Mel stava ridendo al pensiero di sua madre rinchiusa in una teca

-A proposito... hai più avuto notizie da Mal?-, Hayden cambiò prontamente argomento non appena sentì il rumore dei passi di suo padre provenire dalle scale che portavano al suo appartamento

-Ultimamente no, ma sarà molto impegnata con la preparazione del matrimonio... aahhhh, dovrei proprio andare ad Auradon per aiutarla... ma non posso andare là senza preavviso o chiudere il bar per andare là...-

-Ma non hai mica l'invito che re Ben ha dato a tutti i ragazzi dell'isola?-

-Beh, non proprio tutti Eddy. Ha lasciato fuori tutta la ciurma di Uma, quindi anche Harry... e ovviamente Gil-

-Hayden sono stati loro a rapirlo quando era venuto qua sull'isola, colpa loro se non hanno ricevuto l'invito. Comunque si, ce l'ho ancora... ma non penso lo userò molto presto-

Mel non voleva ancora andare ad Auradon, sapeva che andando là rischiava di restare là per sempre, la sorella avrebbe insistito e lei non sarebbe mai riuscita a dirle di no. Mel non voleva andare là prima di aver trovato il coraggio di dire la verità a lui, il motivo principale per cui non aveva ancora lasciato l'isola e per cui probabilmente non l'avrebbe mai lasciata.

Mentre i tre stavano discutendo su Auradon e chi aveva o meno la voglia di andarci, dalla porta che separava la casa di Hayden dal negozio entrò Ade

-Buongiorno ragazzi, vedo che siete belli pimpanti già di prima mattina-

-Signore... sono le due del pomeriggio...-, a parlare era stato Pena uno dei due diavoletti che seguivano sempre Ade

-Che cosa?! Perché non mi avete svegliato prima diavoli dei miei stivali?-, Ade era furioso con Pena e Panico, l'altro diavoletto, -Sapete quanto ci ho messo per organizzare una chiamata con i genitori di Ben?! AH! Devo muovermi per le due e mezza devo essere pronto di sopra per la chiamata! Ragazzi buona giornata e buon divertimento. Hayden, figlia mia, noi ci vediamo stasera per cena, okay?-

-Ehm... A dir la verità stasera io dovrei andare con Eddy e Mel al Fish&Chips di Ursula padre-, Hayden era evidentemente turbata dalla proposta del padre, quella sera i tre ragazzi dovevano trovarsi con Harry, Gil e altri ragazzi al “ristorante”, se così lo si poteva chiamare, della madre di Uma. -Ieri sera ti avevo chiesto il permesso e tu avevi dato il tuo consenso...-

-Ah, vero... beh allora ci vedremo quando torni a casa o domani. Mi raccomando domani di farvi trovare tutti e tre qui, vorrei parlarvi di una cosa, ma prima devo avere la certezza che tutto vada per il meglio-, i tre annuirono e aspettarono che Ade tornasse nell'appartamento al piano superiore prima di parlare

-Hayden... che cosa ha in mente tuo padre?-, a parlare era stato Edward

-Non lo so ragazzi... vi giuro che non ne ho la più pallida idea...-, la ragazza sembrava stupita quanto gli altri due ragazzi

-Ti crediamo Haydee... in ogni caso ora è meglio non pensare a ciò, tanto scopriremo tutto domani, no?-, disse Mel mostrando un ampio sorriso e facendo l'occhiolino ai due, -pensiamo positivo e soprattutto mettiamoci d'accordo per stasera, abbiamo una serata da organizzare, no?-

Hayden e Edward la guardarono stupiti e contemporaneamente divertiti dall'entusiasmo che Mel mostrava per quella serata

-Non vedi l'ora di rivedere Gil, vero Mel?-

-E anche se così fosse Eddy? Non ho mai detto di non avere una cotta per lui, no? Inoltre qualcun altro qua sta facendo i salti di gioia da molto più tempo di me-, Mel stava indicando Hayden che nel frattempo era diventata rossissima in viso

-Io e Harry siamo solo amici d'infanzia... non ho nessunissima cotta per lui!-

-Sisi, come vuoi tu. In ogni caso io ora devo andare, stasera il bar sarà aperto e devo dare le ultime indicazioni ai ragazzi... ci vediamo da Uma stasera, ciao-, Mel salutò Eddy e Hayden per poi dirigersi verso il bar di sua madre.

Qualche ora dopo si trovava insieme ad Eddy di fronte alla casa di Hayden, stavano aspettando che Hayden uscisse per poi dirigersi tutti insieme al porto, dove si trovava il Fish&Chips di Ursula. Dopo un'attesa che sembrò durare un'eternità finalmente videro Hayden scendere

-Scusate, mio padre mi ha tenuta su per farmi le sue solite raccomandazioni-, disse sbuffando, -Su forza andiamo che siamo già in ritardo-

I tre si incamminarono verso il porto, la strada non era molta, erano circa una quindicina di minuti partendo da casa di Hayden. Non appena entrarono nel locale, furono accolti dal solito casino provocato dai ragazzi della ciurma di Uma. In un tavolo un po' nascosto e riservato c'era già seduto Daemon, un ragazzo tranquillo a cui piaceva tormentare le persone con dei terribili incubi. Non appena il trio vide il ragazzo si diresse nella sua direzione sedendosi al tavolo a chiacchierare un po' con quel ragazzo solitamente molto silenzioso. Dopo poco il gruppetto fu raggiunto da altri due individui.

-Stellina come siamo belle stasera-, la voce era di una ragazzo alto, dai capelli castani e dagli occhi blu come il mare, come suo solito impugnava nella mano il suo uncino, da cui mai si era separato da quando il padre glielo aveva regalato

-Harry, se questo è il tuo modo per cercare di conquistarmi non funziona mio caro-, Hayden mentre diceva ciò era già completamente rossa in viso e le fiammelle blu nei capelli erano ormai diventate un'unica fiamma rossa

-Era solo un complimento stellina-, disse il ragazzo stampandole un bacio sulla guancia, per poco Hayden non svenne per la troppa emozione.

Contento del risultato ottenuto Harry si sedette vicino a Hayden, nella speranza di riuscire a conquistarla sempre di più.

L'altro ragazzo, al contrario, se ne stava ancora in piedi e stava fissando Mel, come se volesse il permesso di sedersi di fianco a lei, ma non avesse il coraggio di chiederglielo.

-Che c'è Gil? Non ti siedi?-, Gil ha quella frase sembrò un po' scoraggiato e fece per andarsi a sedere lontano dalla ragazza

-Mel dovresti avere un pochino più di tatto per certe cose-, disse Harry, come per rimproverarla

-Quello che tu non hai?-, rispose di rimando lei, Mel e Harry erano sempre stati come cane e gatto, raramente si davano ragione l'un l'altra o andavano molto d'accordo. Notato che Gil si stava allontanando da lei lo richiamò, -Gil dove stai andando? Volevi sederti vicino a me,no?-

Il ragazzo, sentito ciò, fece retro front e, come un cagnolino felice che fa le feste, andò a sedersi accanto a Mel tutto contento.

Gil iniziò a fissarla sempre più intensamente, come un cacciatore che sta curando la sua preda prima di catturarla e stringerla tra le sue grinfie. I suoi occhi esprimevano benissimo il crescente desiderio di averla tra le sue braccia, di farla sua. Sapeva che quel desiderio molto probabilmente non si sarebbe mai realizzato, ma era troppo testardo e innamorato per potersi dare per vinto.

Ad un certo punto Gil sentì una fitta allo stinco, colpa di un calcio ben assestato da parte di Harry. Gil si voltò verso di lui con uno sguardo interrogativo, non riusciva a capire a cosa era dovuto quel calcio. Harry si avvicinò a lui e gli disse sottovoce -smettila di guardare Mel in quel modo idiota, probabilmente non te ne sei accorto, ma è da un'ora che la fissi in quel modo. Capisco che lei ti piaccia, ma così è davvero troppo Gil-

Gil lo guardò stranito, sapeva che quando era con Mel perdeva la cognizione del tempo e non badava a ciò che gli stava attorno, ma non riusciva a credere ad Harry. Sapeva che il ragazzo aveva un qualche problemino a leggere l'ora, infatti non riusciva mai a distinguere la lancetta delle ore da quella dei minuti, inoltre non era molto bravo a contare e quelli che per lui potevano essere venti minuti in realtà potevano essere trenta. Gil alzò lo sguardo per cercare l'unico orologio da muro presente in quel locale trasandato e con sua grande sorpresa scoprì che era davvero passata un'ora da quando si era seduto vicino a Mel. Gil a quella scoperta iniziò ad arrossire sempre di più per l'imbarazzo e dopo aver riposto nuovamente lo sguardo su Harry annuì lentamente, per dar ragione al ragazzo e fargli capire che avrebbe cercato di evitare di ritrovarsi ancora in quella situazione.

Poco dopo Mel, Hayden e Eddy si alzarono dal tavolo per tornare a casa, Ade aveva sempre dato un coprifuoco ad Hayden e di solito doveva tornare a casa per le 10:30 di sera. La stessa cosa valeva per Edward, anche lui aveva un coprifuoco, ma al contrario di quanto ci si potesse aspettare non era stato il padre a darglielo, ma bensì Edward stesso. Mel, al contrario, non avendo più la madre lì sull'isola con lei era libera di fare quello che voleva, anche se preferiva in ogni caso andare via con Hayden e Eddy per vari motivi, uno tra i tanti era il non voler restare da sola in compagnia di Gil. Aveva deciso di non dare una possibilità a Gil fino al momento in cui avesse smesso di seguire i consigli del padre, ottimi quanto il cibo presente nella locanda di Ursula. Scadente.

Poteva sembrare una cosa crudele da fare da parte sua, ma davvero non sopportava il modo di comportarsi di Gaston. Più Gil seguiva i consigli di suo padre, più lei sviluppava una repulsione nei suoi confronti.

I tre ragazzi salutarono i loro amici e, dopo aver lasciato la loro parte di soldi, si incamminarono verso le loro case. Edward le lasciò subito, la sua casa era dall'altra parte dell'isola rispetto a dove abitavano Mel e Hayden. Hayden e Mel fecero invece un pezzo di strada insieme, per poi dividersi una volta giunte a casa di Hayden.

Mentre si incamminava verso casa sua Mel ripensò a ciò che aveva detto loro quel giorno Ade. La curiosità si faceva ogni secondo più forte, il desiderio di sapere tutto subito era troppo forte e, una volta giunta a casa, la tenne sveglia tutta la notte.


	3. Pena e Panico combinano nuovamente disastri

La mattina seguente verso le 9:30 Mel si diresse verso la Hades' Bakery pronta a sentire il motivo per cui Ade il giorno prima aveva preso un appuntamento per parlare online con i genitori di Ben.

Arrivata al negozio saluto i suoi due amici che stavano lavorando e chiese a Hayden se suo padre si era già svegliato.

-Non penso sia già sveglio... non ho ancora sentito nessuna imprecazione nei confronti di Pena e Panico, per cui penso sia ancora a letto-, Hayden stava facendo avanti e indietro dai forni, mentre Edward stava disponendo i vari dolci e i diversi tipi di pane dietro il bancone.

Mel li osservò, i due ragazzi si stavano comportando normalmente come se non fossero curiosi di sapere che cosa dovesse dirgli quel giorno Ade.

-Ragazzi... ma non siete neanche un po' curiosi di sapere cosa potrebbe dirci Ade?-

-Sinceramente?-, disse il ragazzino guardandola dritto negli occhi, -si, sono curioso, l'attesa è snervante, ma in ogni caso ora devo lavorare per cui cerco di non pensarci... sinceramente non so ancora quando il debito di mio padre con Ade sarà ripagato completamente...-

-Su Eddy, non scoraggiarti magari questa sarà la volta buona-, disse Hayden mentre attraversava la porta con un paio di teglie di biscotti appena sfornati, -E anche se siamo curiosi dobbiamo comunque prima aspettare che mio padre si faccia vivo per sapere di che si tratta...-

-Spero solo non sia uno di quei piani assurdi per conquistare il mondo... un piano tipo quello di mia madre... fallito miseramente. Il lato positivo è che ora è una lucertola-

-Non ho nessun pian del genere-, una voce familiare li interruppe, -Hayden chiudi il negozio momentaneamente e poi raggiungetemi di là in cucina-

-Okay padre-, Hayden si diresse verso la porta del negozio e dopo aver girato il cartello dalla parte con su scritto “chiuso”, diede un paio di mandate alla porta, tanto per essere sicuri che nessuno entrasse e cercasse di rubare qualcosa.

I tre seguirono Ade in cucina e si sedettero sulle sedie di un tavolo di legno logorato dal tempo.

-Come avevo accennato ieri, ho parlato con i genitori di re Ben e ho chiesto loro un favore. Come ben sai Mel tua sorella a breve si sposerà, la data è stata decisa ieri, così come il vostro viaggio ad Auradon. Partirete tutti e tre per Auradon il primo di dicembre, fino ad allora starete ancora qua sull'isola. Una volta giunti là potrete decidere se restare là per completare i vostri studi oppure tornare qua sull'isola subito dopo il matrimonio, il quale si terrà il 25 dicembre-

-Aspetta, aspetta, aspetta... ma Mal non avrà ancora i diciott'anni! Si potrà sposare lo stesso?-

-Si, Mel... essendo un matrimonio reale non fanno caso a questi piccoli dettagli. Non servirà nemmeno il consenso di vostra madre, visto che ora è una lucertola-, disse Ade accennando un sorriso

-Ma padre... non posso lasciarvi qua da solo! Chi si occuperà poi del negozio?-

-Mi occuperò io del negozio Hayden. Tu saresti già dovuta andare ad Auradon quando tuo fratello è partito. Ti ho già trattenuta troppo qua, è ora che anche tu vada e colga al volo questa possibilità per ripartire da zero-, detto ciò Ade si rivolse verso Edward visibilmente preoccupato per il padre, -Edward mi prenderò io cura di tuo padre, non devi temere per questo. Inoltre dopo questi ultimi mesi il vostro debito sarà espiato e non dovrai più lavorare per me-

Lo sguardo di Edward era attonito dalle parole di Ade e l'unica cosa che riuscì a borbottare fu un “grazie signore”, seguito da un cenno di Ade.

-In questo periodo iniziate a prepararvi per andare ad Auradon, evitate qualsiasi tipo di conflitto con Uma, vi prego. L'ultima volta non è finita tanto bene, visto che qualcuno ci ha quasi rimesso la pelle, giusto Mel?-, Ade rivolse a Mel uno sguardo fulminante

-Hey, non è colpa mia se lei è stata così stupida da provare ad attaccarmi-, Mel alzò le spalle come per dire che Uma se l'era cercata

-Evita di litigare con lei in questo breve periodo, vuole già vendicarsi dopo essere stata sconfitta da Mal, se le darete un ulteriore incentivo potrebbe scatenare una guerra. Cosa da evitare, visto che a breve partirete per Auradon-

-Si, padre... cercheremo di evitare qualsiasi litigio con Uma. Non è vero Mel?-, Hayden fissò l'amica in attesa di una risposta

-Sisi, come volete voi-, rispose aggiungendo poi -Ma voi non sentite odore di bruciato?-

Al sentire quella frase i capelli di Ade si infuocarono e subito andò verso i forni alla ricerca di due piccoli diavoli da spennare.

Non appena Ade fu fuori dalla cucina, i tre iniziarono a discutere sul da farsi e decisero di non dire a nessuno della loro partenza e di concentrarsi per ora sull'evento principale dell'isola: la festa di Halloween.


	4. Halloween senza morti (non siamo assicurati per quest'eventualità)

Dopo un paio di settimane passate a discutere su come preparare la festa, cosa proporre, che musica usare e trenta mila altre discussioni organizzative, l'inizio di ottobre aprì definitivamente quello che sull'isola era conosciuto come il mese di Halloween.

In quelle due settimane erano successe molte cose... l'organizzazione della festa era stata messa a buon punto, Mel e Gil si erano avvicinati parecchio dopo che lui aveva smesso di seguire i consigli inutili del padre e Hayden e Harry stavano quasi insieme. Edward, invece, come al solito si prodigava tra la scuola, il lavoro e ora anche i preparativi per la festa.

Il comitato per l'organizzazione della festa quell'anno era stato lasciato a sei persone: Mel, Hayden, Edward, Harry, Gil e Daemon. La suddivisione dei compiti non era ancora stata decisa e proprio per questo indissero una piccola riunione nel primo pomeriggio.

Erano tutti seduti attorno ad un tavolo con davanti a loro il prospetto di tutto quello che avrebbero dovuto fare in poco meno di un mese.

-Allora ragazzi, prima di iniziare qualcuno vuole dire qualcosa?-

-Si, Hayden... io avrei qualcosa da dire-

-Okay, avanti Mel illuminaci-

-Siamo letteralmente nella merda... come diamine facciamo a fare tutte queste cose in poco meno di un mese? Inoltre ci sono le Tremaine che vogliono trasformare la festa di Halloween in un ballo-, disse facendo una faccia schifata

-Grazie per la tua sempre estrema positività Mel-, disse Daemon accennando un sorriso, per tornare serio subito dopo

-Oh, è sempre un piacere Daemon-

Hayden era ancora un po' scioccata dal linguaggio usato da Mel e ci mise qualche secondo per riprendersi

-Mel linguaggio ti prego!-, disse quando tornò in sé, -Comunque per ora iniziamo a dividerci i compiti che vanno svolti nell'immediato, tipo locandine, musica, ricerca dj, trappole anti-intrusi, scherzi e labirinto per bambini-

-Okay... per quanto riguarda le locandine, io posso prepararti una bozza, mi serve soltanto una linea guida da seguire e poi sono a posto per crearne una-

-Perfetto Mel. Io penso di potermi occupare del labirinto per i bambini insieme a Gil, almeno sono sicura che non esagererò nello spaventarli-, Hayden rise

-Trappole anti-intrusi e scherzi penso sia giusto li lasciate a me, no?-, disse Daemon con un sorriso tutto compiaciuto in volto

-Si, a te, Harry ed Edward-, disse Mel, -Eddy fa in modo che le loro trovate non uccidano nessuno. Non abbiamo un'assicurazione che ci copra quest'eventualità-

-Detto fatto Mel-, rispose Edward, mentre gli altri due sembravano demoralizzati all'idea di non poter costruire nessuna trappola mortale

-Per quanto riguarda la scelta della musica penso che Mel e Gil siano i più adatti tra di noi-, Hayden si fermò in attesa di un cenno positivo da tutti, soprattutto dai diretti interessati, -Bene, visto che siete d'accordo iniziamo a metterci al lavoro ragazzi!-

-E per la ricerca del dj?-, chiese Gil

-Ah, di quella me ne occupo io. Inoltre quando avrete finito i vostri compiti mi servirà una mano nell'allestire alla perfezione questo posto, capito?-

-Sissignora-, dissero in coro ridendo

-Bravi, bravi... prendetemi anche in giro...-, disse Hayden facendo la finta offesa

-Certamente capo-, disse Eddy ridendo

-Ancora con questa storia...-

-Eddy, ma quante volte te lo deve dire Hayden? Non devi chiamarla capo, ma “stellina”!-, Mel riprese ridendo Eddy

-Hey! Ma quello è il nomignolo che le ho dato io!-, intervenne subito Harry

-Lo so, per questo l'ho detto-, disse Mel facendogli una smorfia mentre gli altri erano divertiti dalla situazione.

Hayden esasperata sbuffò e rivolgendosi ai tre piantagrane disse, -Su forza mettiamoci al lavoro che ci aspetano molte cose da fare-

Tutti fecero un cenno e iniziarono ognuno il proprio lavoro. Mel si mise in disparte intenta a cercare un design adatto alla loro festa di Halloween e un modo per evidenziare bene cosa assolutamente non ci sarebbe stato alla festa, tipo le sorelle Tremaine e il loro ballo di Halloween. Hayden stava iniziando a proporre idee per il labirinto per i bambini, quasi tutte bocciate da Gil perché sarebbero state o troppo pericolose o troppo spaventose per i piccoli. Nel frattempo Daemon e Harry tramavano trappole a dir poco tremende, tutte scartate da Eddy che li teneva a freno dall'uccidere o spaventare a morte qualcuno, soprattutto i deboli di cuore.

Insomma filava proprio tutto liscio, no?

Nel giro di una settimana le locandine erano pronte e dovevano essere solo attaccate in giro per l'isola, il progetto per il labirinto era pronto e già in fase di costruzione, mentre per quanto riguardava le trappole... beh alcuni progetti erano stati approvati... due o tre... mentre gli altri mille erano stati bocciati in tronco.

Per accelerare il lavoro Hayden diede loro una mano, mentre Mel e Gil si presero l'incarico di affiggere i volantini per tutta la cittadina e i nei luoghi più affollati.

L'idea era di separarsi ed andare ad appendere i volantini sui muri, nei negozi e distribuire quelli che avanzavano a mano. Ma siccome Gil non ne voleva proprio sapere di mollare Mel anche solo per un secondo, i due girarono tutta l'isola insieme.

Iniziarono il loro giro dal mercato, sempre affollatissimo e appesero qua e là qualche volantino, cercando di non essere derubati. Di ladri su quell'isola ce n'erano tanti e il mercato era il loro luogo preferito in cui agire, nessuno si accorgeva mai di niente, nemmeno i mercanti si rendevano conto che a volte parte della loro merce spariva.

Mentre stavano appendendo i volantini Mel fu distratta da una maglia intravista ad una bancarella, la t-shirt era nera con disegnato sopra un teschio bianco circondato da degli iris. Mel adorava i teschi erano una delle poche cose da cui non riusciva a togliere gli occhi di dosso una volta che l'aveva vista. Purtroppo in quel momento non aveva molti soldi a dietro... a dir la verità come sempre non aveva mai abbastanza soldi a dietro e cercò di capire se era una bancarella a cui si potesse rubare senza farsi scoprire. Aveva notato che il banco era strapieno di gente, ma che quasi nessuno stava cercando di rubare qualcosa. Le opzioni erano due: o i ladri facevano una brutta fine se beccati o i proprietari erano talmente attenti che nessuno aveva mai trovato l'occasione di rubare anche solo una maglietta.

Mel iniziò a studiare le mosse dei due commercianti, probabilmente moglie e marito, e cercò di capire quale fosse il momento adatto per rubare quella maglietta. Mentre guardava la maglia cercando la sua taglia, si presentò l'occasione perfetta: i due le davano entrambi la schiena. Con un gesto lesto prese la taglia che le interessava e si allontanò dalla bancarella cercando di non dare nell'occhio. Prima che si allontanasse del tutto Gil la raggiunse prendendola per mano e iniziando a correre tra la gente per andare poi a nascondersi in un vicoletto stretto. Mel pensando di essere stata scoperta iniziò a chiedersi quale dei due mercanti li stessero inseguendo, ma poi notò l'espressione di Gil, qualcosa chiaramente non andava.

-Gil che è successo?-

-Ahem... diciamo che mi hanno beccato mentre rubavo di nuovo delle uova...-

-Stai scherzando?! Stiamo scappando per delle maledette uova?!-, chiese Mel evidentemente irritata mentre si appoggiava contro il muro, -E poi come cazzo hai fatto a farti beccare mentre rubavi delle uova?! Non dovresti più essere un novellino!-

-Sei bellissima quando ti arrabbi-, disse Gil sorridendo, mentre Mel stava iniziando ad arrossire, -Ma non è questo il momento di discutere di uova, quando tu stavi per essere beccata per aver rubato una maglia, novellina-

-Novellina a chi scusami?-, disse Mel con una risata isterica

-A te, mia cara-, Gil le sorrise

-In ogni caso dove sono quelle stramaledettissime uova?-

-Mi sono cadute prima...-, mentre Mel allibita stava per dirgli qualcosa, si accorse che davanti al vicolo stava passando un uomo abbastanza arrabbiato con qualche frammento di gusci di uova, tuorli e albumi sui vestiti. Mel tirò fuori la maglietta rubata prima e dopo aver coperto i capelli e il viso di Gil lo avvicinò a sé

-Stai fermo. Penso ci sia l'uomo che ti sta cercando e, a meno che tu non voglia fare una brutta fine, ti conviene restare così-, Mel aveva uno sguardo serio ed era davvero preoccupata, l'uomo era il doppio, se non il triplo di Gil e sicuramente per lui non si sarebbe messa bene se l'avesse beccato.

-Aaawwww! È la prima volta che ti vedo preoccupata per me, mi piace come cosa-

-Beh non farci l'abitudine, tesoro-

-Ah no, streghetta?-

-Purtroppo no-, Mel diede uno sguardo all'uomo e si accorse che li stava osservando, come se trovasse il tutto un po' sospetto. L'uomo iniziò ad avvicinarsi e allora lei decise di fare l'unica cosa che non avrebbe mai pensato di dover fare in una situazione del genere.

Prese i lembi della maglia e avvicinò il viso di Gil al suo, fino a quando le loro labbra non si incontrarono, e iniziò a baciarlo. Gil fu sorpreso dall'iniziativa di Mel, ma non ci mise molto a ricambiare il bacio, incrociando le mani dietro la schiena della ragazza per avvicinarla di più a sé.

L'uomo li stava fissando stupito, poi sbuffando, e mormorando qualcosa del tipo “questi maledetti giovani” e altre cose non molto carine, si allontanò e tornò alla ricerca del ragazzo che l'aveva conciato in quel modo.

I due, troppo presi da quello che stava succedendo in quel momento, non si accorsero che l'uomo se n'era andato e continuarono a baciarsi, come se entrambi stessero aspettando quel momento da troppo tempo ed ora che l'avevano raggiunto non potevano far altro se non sperare che non finisse mai.

Non appena Mel si staccò da Gil si accorse che l'uomo se n'era andato e cercò di liberarsi dall'abbraccio del ragazzo, il quale però la strinse più di prima.

-Vuoi proprio andartene senza neanche parlare di quello che è appena successo? Per quanto tempo hai ancora intenzione di scappare da me? Per quanto ancora vuoi far finta che io non ti piaccia?-, Gil la stava guardando negli occhi, lo sguardo serio e in attesa di una sua risposta.

Mel sospirò e poi accennando un sorriso gli disse, -Non ho intenzione di scappare Gil, non è mai stata mia intenzione. So cosa provo per te, lo so molto bene e per questo non faccio altro che tormentarmi dalla mattina alla sera. Tu non mi piaci-, Mel fece una breve pausa mentre i tratti sul suo volto si fecero più dolci, -Io ti amo Gil. Per questo prima volevo proteggerti, per questo non smetterò mai di preoccuparmi per te. Per questo non ho intenzione di scappare da te o di non parlare di ciò che è successo poco fa... Ma sinceramente vorrei evitare che quel tipo tornasse e si accorgesse che tu sei il ragazzo che prima gli ha tirato addosso qualche uovo-, Mel iniziò a ridere al solo pensiero di Gil che lanciava le uova addosso a quell'uomo.

Dopo quella confessione Gil non riuscì a resistere e la baciò di nuovo, ignorando l'ultima parte del suo discorso.

-Gil-, Mel cercò di staccarsi da quel bacio, -Gil, dobbiamo andare-

-E va bene...-, disse lui sbuffando mentre le dava un ultimo bacio sulle labbra, -Prima di andare però voglio chiederti una cosa e non accetto un “te lo dirò più tardi” o un “forse” come risposta, okay?-, disse aspettando un cenno dalla ragazza che non tardò ad arrivare, -Dopo ciò che è successo e dopo ciò che hai detto... ti andrebbe di metterti insieme a me?-

-Ehm...-, sul volto di Mel comparve un'espressione pensierosa, -No-, disse mentre il viso di Gil si rabbuiva, -Scherzo idiota, si, certo che voglio stare con te-, disse Mel ridendo

-Tu prima o poi mi farai morire di crepa cuore-

-Sisi, certo... ora però dovremmo tornare al nostro lavoro e cambiare zona... questa non è molto sicura per noi al momento-, disse mentre toglieva la maglietta da sopra la testa di Gil, -prima però dovrei passare a casa a mettere via questa-

-Okay, va bene-, disse Gil dirigendosi verso il mercato. Mel lo fissò stupita, si continuava a chiedere come potesse essere così stupido certe volte

-Gil... non è il caso di andare da quella parte...-

-Ma è la più veloce, no?-

-Si, ma è meglio prendere un'altra strada oggi, anche se un pochino più lunga-, Gil come un cagnolino tornò da Mel e insieme si diressero a casa sua, dove poi la ragazza andò a mettere via la maglietta rubata, per poi dirigersi insieme al ragazzo verso altri luoghi per continuare il giro di volantinaggio iniziato precedentemente.

Dopo aver fatto passare tutti i negozi e le zone più frequentate, i due ragazzi ritornarono dai loro amici, senza però dire nulla riguardo le ultime novità.

-Allora come siete messi con la progettazione delle trappole? Avete quasi finito?-, chiese Mel sperando in una risposta affermativa

-Beh se non avessero tutti e tre delle idee che potrebbero uccidere qualcuno, si, allora si avremmo già finito-, disse Edward sull'orlo della disperazione, mentre gli altri tre avevano un'espressione come per dire “cosa possiamo farci se siamo fatti così?”.

Mel sbuffò, guardò nuovamente gli altri e poi Gil

-Come ben sapete io non posso aiutarvi con trappole innocue, ma penso che Gil potrebbe riuscire a darvi una mano... In ogni caso fate in fretta... dovremmo ancora decidere la musica per il party, costruire il labirinto, le trappole, mettere giù i tavoli e tante altre cose-

-Va bene, ma Mel cerca di aiutarci lo stesso anche tu. Se siamo in sei probabilmente riusciremo a finire prima-, Edward era quasi in uno stato di esaurimento totale e il suo tono di voce sembrava stesse pregando Mel di rimanere, non ne poteva più di dover essere lì da solo a mettere in sicurezza le varie trappole che si inventavano, se non perfino rifiutarle

-Okay-, disse Mel ridendo, -devi essere proprio disperato per chiedermi di restare. In ogni caso a che punto siete più o meno? Quali sono le trappole approvate?-

Harry indicò una pila di pochi fogli, probabilmente cinque o sei, di fianco a quella pila ce n'era un'altra parecchio alta, più di una trentina di trappole rifiutate. Mel iniziò a capire la disperazione di Edward e dopo aver preso i fogli delle trappole approvate, le guardò cercando di capire se quelle sarebbero potute bastare o se avessero dovuto progettarne qualcuna in più. Dopo averle guardate, le passò a Gil così che potesse farsi un'idea.

-A mio parere potremmo progettarne ancora un paio e fare più copie di una stessa trappola, cosa ne pensate?-

-Per me può andare-, disse Gil mentre stava guardando i progetti che Mel gli aveva passato.

Nel frattempo gli occhi di Edward si illuminarono, -Mel sei un genio!-

-Non avevate pensato a farne delle copie ragazzi?-, la ragazza era evidentemente sorpresa

-No... nessuno ci ha pensato-, disse Hayden un po' imbarazzata

-Beh ora non possiamo stare qua a deprimerci perché non ci abbiamo pensato prima-, intervenne Harry, -Mettiamoci al lavoro e cerchiamo di finire questi progetti entro oggi-

Tutti furono d'accordo con Harry e iniziarono a discutere su che tipo di trappole progettare.

Verso sera riuscirono a finire entrambi i progetti e, dopo aver buttato i progetti inutili, misero al sicuro quegli otto progetti, per poi andare a casa e tornare i giorni seguenti iniziando la costruzione delle varie trappole e del labirinto.


	5. Come Gil si ritrovò ad avere incubi per qualche anno...

Dopo qualche giorno, Gil entrò una mattina nel locale dedicato alla festa di Halloween di corsa, come se si fosse dimenticato di fare qualcosa.

-Mel, Mel, Mel-

-DIMMI!-, la ragazza sembrava abbastanza irritata dall'insistenza con cui Gil la stava chiamando.

Il ragazzo iniziò a parlare molto velocemente, così tanto che di quello che stava dicendo si capiva soltanto una parola su quattro.

-Frena, frena, frena! Non si capisce niente di quello che stai dicendo Gil, ripeti più lentamente-, disse Mel mentre stava quasi per mettersi a ridere per la goffaggine di Gil

-Allora... l'altro giorno mi sono dimenticato di chiederti una cosa abbastanza importante... volevo chiederti se potevo farti da cavaliere per la festa di Halloween-

Mel stava per rispondergli quando Daemon la interruppe, -Volevo chiederglielo io!-

-Eh no! C'ero prima io! La tua occasione ormai l'hai persa-, gli rispose Gil abbastanza irritato dal tono petulante con cui il ragazzo aveva parlato.

-Non se ne parla!-, Daemon era abbastanza arrabbiato con Gil in quel momento, e lo si poteva notare dalla sabbia nera che iniziava a girovagargli attorno.

-Ragazzi... basta, vi prego-, mentre i due si guardavano con aria di sfida, sul volto di Mel comparve un sorriso molto sul sadico andante, aveva avuto un'idea perfetta per torturare un po' entrambi, soprattutto Gil, -Primo... Daemon perché vorresti chiedermi di accompagnarti alla festa di Halloween quando solitamente parli più con Hayden che con me? Secondo Gil dimmi tre buoni motivi per dirti di si-

-Io e Hayden siamo amici, siamo nati a tipo un giorno di distanza... le voglio bene ma...-, Daemon non andò oltre a parlare, mentre Hayden aggiunse che il ragazzo è molto timido, silenzioso e riservato.

Quando Hayden finì di parlare, Gil sussurrò a Mel, -Io sono meglio, dai. Stiamo anche insieme! E poi per fortuna che Harry non è ancora arrivato, l'avrebbe uncinato-, Mel si mise a ridere al solo pensare alla scena e rispose, -Lo so Gil, quando si tratta di Hayden, Harry uncinerebbe chiunque-

-Mi... mi... m'interessi un pochino-, disse Daemon timidamente interrompendo i due.

-Questo non vuol dire! Io sono comunque arrivato per primo!-, lo aggredì Gil facendogli poi la linguaccia, mentre intorno a Daemon continuava a girovagare della sabbia nera e il suo volto si scuriva.

-Ragazzi... ragazzi... cerchiamo di risolvere il tutto in modo civile, grazie-, intervenne Hayden

-Okay, allora prima i motivi-, disse Gil

-Sentiamo-, Daemon era convinto che Gil avrebbe fatto un disastro.

Mel accortasi della cosa aggiunse, -Su forza Gil, voglio i motivi e visto che Daemon è così convinto che Gil farà un completo disastro voglio tre buoni motivi anche da lui-

Hayden si mise a ridere, -Ragazzi ve la siete cercata-

-Va bene, allora inizio io-, disse Gil facendosi avanti, -Per prima cosa mi piaci e lo sai benissimo, secondo alla festa ti farò ballare e so benissimo che tu adori ballare, terzo sei la ragazza più intelligente e divertente che io conosca-

Daemon quando Gil ebbe finito di parlare si preparò e disse, -Premetto che non sono molto bravo in queste cose... In ogni caso, come prima cosa, mi piaci per quello che sei, divertente, ironica... molto dolce anche se non lo mostri in pubblico-, Gil stava per mettersi a ridere a quell'affermazione, ripensando a ciò che era successo qualche giorno prima, -Secondo penso che con te potrei iniziare ad essere più socievole e meno solitario... Terza e ultima cosa, ma non per importanza, mi piace molto vedere i tuoi occhi che diventano verdi... può sembrare una sciocchezza, ma è vero-

-Molto bene-, era stata Hayden a parlare, -giudice Mel che dici?-

-Mmhhh... avete qualcosa da aggiungere o è tutto qua?-, disse Mel con uno sguardo che sembrava deluso.

I due ragazzi iniziarono a pensare a qualcosa per riuscire a convincerla, Mel decise allora di dare un piccolo aiuto a Gil, -Gil ti do un incentivo, per ora sta vincendo Daemon-, a quella frase il volto di Daemon iniziò ad illuminarsi, mentre Gil iniziò ad agitarsi

-Okay, vuoi sapere una cosa? Non sei di certo uno zuccherino, va bene? Direi persino che sei un po' acida e fredda... ma sotto questa facciata sei la ragazza più fantastica, la più straordinaria , la creatura più splendente che io abbia mai conosciuto ed è per questo che io ti amo-

Daemon e Hayden rimasero spiazzati da ciò che aveva detto Gil, non avrebbero mai pensato che avrebbe usato quell'occasione anche per confessarsi così apertamente. Anche Mel rimase stupita, cercò di non darlo a vedere, ma era molto felice di aver sentito quelle ultime tre parole.

-Ho deciso, Gil mi accompagnerà alla festa di Halloween, mi dispiace Daemon-, Daemon sconfortato accettò la sconfitta, mentre Gil in quel momento era al settimo cielo.

-In ogni caso, ho appena notato di aver lasciato a casa il mio computer e senza quello non possiamo decidere che canzoni usare alla festa, per cui faccio un salto a casa mia e torno-

-Ah, aspettami un attimo che vengo con te. Devo andare a vedere dov'è finito Harry-, disse Gil

-Ma Harry non doveva raggiungerci qua tra poco?-

-A dir la verità doveva essere già qua... quindi o ha letto di nuovo male il suo orologio o è stato trattenuto di nuovo da Uma, e visto che Uma non mi sopporta molto sono in pratica l'unico che riesce a liberarlo da quella situazione-, i tre ragazzi si misero a ridere per le ultime cose dette da Gil, tutto quello che aveva detto era vero, ma anche molto ironico.

-Okay, allora andiamo-, disse Mel mentre ancora rideva.

I due si diressero fuori dal locale e andarono verso il centro, se così lo si poteva chiamare, della città.

Dopo qualche minuto dall'entrata posteriore del locale entrò Harry, -Scusate il ritardo, ma ho avuto un piccolo contrattempo con una cosa a cui sto lavorando-

-Hey Harry-, Hayden lo salutò, -Gil è con te?-

-No, non l'ho neanche visto sinceramente... Perché?-

-È solo che poco fa è uscito dicendo che veniva a cercarti...-

-Strano... Gli avevo detto che sarei arrivato in ritardo... e sapeva dov'ero...-

-Beh ragazzi le stranezze non finiscono lì-, Daemon comparve dalla stanza accanto con un computer in mano

-Ma quello è il computer di Mel... o si è dimenticata di averlo portato con sé stamattina o quei due non ce la raccontano giusta-, Hayden in quel momento stava cercando di capire cosa potessero nascondere quei due

-Se ci stanno nascondendo qualcosa, allora sarà sicuramente il fatto che si sono messi insieme-, fu Harry a parlare, -Gil ultimamente è molto più felice e sorridente del solito... anche se potrebbe essere solo dovuto al fatto che Mel pian piano lo stia accettando-

Mentre Harry parlava attorno a Daemon iniziò a presentarsi della sabbia nera e ciò non era un buon segno.

-Hey, hey, hey, calmo Daemon-, Hayden intervenne, -quando torneranno chiederemo loro delle spiegazioni, per ora mettiamoci al lavoro-, poi cambiando argomento aggiunse, -Ah, Eddy ci raggiunge non appena finisce la scuola, quindi tra mezz'ora più o meno-, i due ragazzi annuirono e si misero a lavorare per rendere i loro progetti realtà.

Nel frattempo Mel e Gil erano arrivati a casa di Mel, dopo essere entrati Mel si diresse verso la cucina dove giaceva un computer uguale a quello che aveva lasciato al locale.

-Quindi ti eri seriamente dimenticata il computer?-, chiese Gil pensando che si fosse inventata quella scusa.

-Tecnicamente no, praticamente si... Mi spiego meglio questo è il mio computer, quello che ho lasciato là è quello di Mal. Sono così simili che li ho confusi l'uno per l'altro e me ne sono accorta solo dopo averlo acceso-, spiegò Mel, -In ogni caso può tornarci utile anche quel computer motivo per cui non l'ho riportato indietro-

-Aahhh, okay-, Gil stava sorridendo, -Ma come mai Mal ha lasciato qua il computer?-

-Non pensava di restare ad Auradon inizialmente, poi le cose sono cambiate... Ma in ogni caso quando andrò là per il matrimonio tra lei e Ben glielo porterò indietro-, si fece scappare Mel.

-Aspetta un attimo... quand'è che tu dovresti andare ad Auradon?-

-Il primo di dicembre, voglio provare a convincere Mal e Ben a dare il permesso anche a te e Harry di venire con noi, ma non so se mi ascolteranno... In ogni caso se non ti faranno venire ad Auradon sta tranquillo che tornerò qui, non ho intenzione di lasciarti-, disse Mel mentre si stava avvicinando al ragazzo per baciarlo, -Ancora una cosa... non dire a Eddy e Hayden che te ne ho parlato... avevamo deciso di mantenere questa cosa un segreto...-

-Non ti preoccupare non dirò loro niente-, Gil le sorrise, -In ogni caso mi sento molto più sollevato ora... anche se comunque preferirei che tu non andassi là, ma è pur sempre per il matrimonio di tua sorella-, disse prima di colmare la distanza tra di loro e iniziare a baciarla.

Dopo un paio di baci il ragazzo non riuscì più a resistere e la prese in braccio per poi adagiarla sul divano e iniziare lì a baciarla di nuovo.

-Gil... te l'ho già detto... non ora-, Mel cercò di fermare il ragazzo, -Ti prego rispetta il mio volere fino a quando non sarò pronta ad andare oltre-

-Lo sto già facendo Mel, ti sto aspettando da una vita-, disse il ragazzo messo a cavalcioni su di lei, -Per quanto ancora mi farai aspettare? Ormai sto diventando impaziente... Lo so che stiamo insieme da poco, ma ci conosciamo da quando siamo piccoli, c'è proprio bisogno di tutta questa attesa?-, Gil posò lo sguardo sul volto della ragazza che in quel momento sembrava un tantino arrabbiata con lui, -E va bene, aspetterò ancora un po'-

Si tolse da sopra la ragazza e dopo si sedette di fianco a lei. Mel si mise sulle gambe di Gil con il volto rivolto verso il suo, -Senti, non ho detto che non voglio... solo non ora, non penso sia ancora il momento adatto, okay?-, Mel mostrò a Gil il suo sorriso più angelico, -E in ogni caso non ti ho detto che non puoi baciarmi, no?-

Non appena sentì quella frase Gil sorrise, Mel era davvero brava a tenerlo per le briglie e provocarlo allo stesso tempo.

-Aahhh, non sai quanto ti pentirai di avere detto ciò ragazza mia-, Gil avvicinò il viso a quello di Mel, la quale stava soffocando una risata

-Non me ne pentirò, tranquillo-

I due iniziarono a baciarsi, passò un po' di tempo prima che una presenza li interruppe, -V-voi... voi... voi due... da quanto?!-, ad interromperli era stato Eddy, che era passato a casa di Mel per ordine diretto di Hayden, la quale si stava chiedendo che fine avessero fatto i due ragazzi.

I due alla vista del ragazzino rimasero sorpresi, -Eddy cosa ci fai qui?-, chiese subito Mel, sedendosi di fianco a Gil sul divano

-Mi ha mandato Hayden... era preoccupata... ma ora vedo che non ce n'era nessun motivo... comunque volete rispondere alla mia domanda?-

-Da una settimana-, disse Gil passandosi una mano tra i capelli

-E nessuno sa di questo?-, i due fecero segno di no con la testa, -Sapete quanto sarebbero felici di saperlo?-

-Eddy... per ora non vogliamo dirlo ancora a nessuno, okay? So che sarebbero tutti contenti, ma il fatto che Daemon abbia detto stamattina che prova qualcosa per me, rende ancora più difficile il dire che stiamo insieme da un po'...-

-Diciamo che più che altro ti sarebbe difficile spiegargli perché gli hai fatto credere di avere una possibilità di essere il tuo cavaliere per Halloween, quando sapevamo già che avresti scelto me-, disse Gil soffocando una risata

-Eh si... sarebbe parecchio complicato... e comunque non essere così sicuro di ciò, avrei potuto lo stesso scegliere Daemon come cavaliere-, Mel fece una linguaccia a Gil

-Sisi, certo-, Gil stava ancora ridendo, sapeva che Mel avrebbe scelto sempre e comunque lui, ma quel suo voler aver sempre ragione gli piaceva molto

-Aaaawwww! Ma quanto siete teneri voi due?-

-Eddy... ti prego...-, Mel sbuffò, -comunque per ora non dire niente agli altri riguardo questa cosa, per favore...-

-Va bene... In ogni caso non sarei io quello che deve dare questa notizia... vedete solo di non diventare genitori a quest'età... sono ancora troppo giovane per essere chiamato zio-

-Ma Eddy!-, esclamò Mel stupita da quella frase

-Beh tanto finché non mi fa fare il passo successivo sicuramente non ci sarà alcun pericolo-, disse Gil alzando le spalle

-GIL!-, Mel lo riprese e poi sbuffando aggiunse, -In ogni caso è meglio se ora torniamo là... prima che mi ritrovi ad avere tutti in casa mia...-

I ragazzi annuirono e, subito dopo essersi alzata dal divano, Mel andò in cucina a prendere il suo computer. Raggiunti di nuovo i due ragazzi, tutti e tre insieme si diressero verso la casa usata per il party, dove li aspettavano Hayden, Harry e Daemon pronti a far loro il quarto grado.

-Ragazzi dove diamine eravate?-, chiese subito Hayden

-A casa mia a cercare il mio computer-

-Non mentire Mel, il tuo computer è di là sul tavolo-, intervenne subito Daemon

-Non sto mentendo ragazzi-, Mel mostrò il computer, -Quello che avete visto di là è il computer di Mal-

-Ma Mal non si era portata ad Auradon il suo computer?-, chiese subito Hayden

-Ehm... no?! Non pensava di restare ad Auradon per cui l'aveva lasciato qua e quando è tornata sull'isola non è passata per riprenderselo-

-Ah... non me lo ricordavo... fatto sta che i vostri computer sono uguali per cui abbiamo pensato fosse il tuo-

-E tu Gil? Non dovevi andare a vedere dove si trovava Harry?-

-Si, ma l'abbiamo visto mentre stava per arrivare qua... penso sia entrato dal retro, no? Beh in ogni caso ho deciso di accompagnare Mel a prendere il computer-, spiegò prontamente Gil

-E ci avete messo più di mezz'ora per trovare un maledetto computer?-, Harry sembrava molto sospettoso

-Non mi ricordavo dove l'avessi messo... abbiamo dovuto cercare per tutta la casa-, Mel non mostrava segni di agitazione, era impassibile, come se tutto quello che stesse dicendo fosse vero, o almeno la verità che loro tre dovevano sapere.

-Gil confermi tutto?-, chiese subito Harry, sapeva che Mel era molto brava a mentire, mentre Gil non ne era praticamente capace

-Si, certo-, rispose il ragazzo cercando di non fare niente che potesse tradirlo

-Quando sono andato a controllare stavano ancora cercando il computer-, intervenne subito Eddy per aiutarli con il loro “alibi”

-Okay, okay, vi crediamo-, parlò Hayden a nome di tutti

-Allora adesso possiamo metterci al lavoro? Abbiamo due settimane per preparare il tutto e mi sembra che non siamo proprio a buon punto-, li riprese subito Mel, -Io e Gil andiamo di là a scegliere la musica per la festa, entro domani voglio sapere chi sarà il dj, okay Hayden? E entro la fine di questa settimana almeno la metà delle trappole e il labirinto per i bambini devono essere finiti-

Tutti rimasero stupiti dalla velocità con cui Mel aveva elencato tutte le cose da fare con i loro termini, erano così scioccati che nessuno riuscì a proferire parola o anche solo a muoversi.

-Allora ragazzi?! Non abbiamo così tanto tempo, muovetevi-, Mel batté le mani un paio di volte per svegliarli e riportarli alla realtà. Mentre gli altri erano ancora fermi, Mel si diresse nell'altra stanza con Gil al suo seguito. Non appena furono andati nella stanza accanto gli altri iniziarono a muoversi chiedendosi come mai Mel si fosse comportata in quel modo.

Dopo essere entrati nella stanza, Mel si diresse verso il tavolo, dove appoggiò il suo computer vicino a quello della sorella e li accese entrambi. Gil, invece, chiuse la porta dietro di sé e, dirigendosi verso Mel, la abbracciò da dietro appoggiando il mento tra il suo collo e la scapola.

-Mel come mai prima eri così irritata?-

-Non è niente-, rispose la ragazza, ma sapendo che con Gil non se la sarebbe cavata con quella risposta, dopo aver sbuffato vuotò il sacco, -Non capisco perché tutti non si possano fare gli affari loro! Perché sono così interessati a quello che stavamo facendo? Mica noi siamo lì a chieder loro tutto il tempo ciò che fanno o i minimi dettagli della loro vita-

-Hai ragione, ma sai come sono fatti e su questo noi non possiamo farci niente purtroppo...-

-Lo so... ma a volte vorrei che la smettessero di comportarsi così... Okay che siamo noi i primi a nascondere la nostra relazione, ma continuare ad insistere così mi sembra davvero troppo-

-Vero... ma come ben sai Hayden deve sapere sempre tutto ed Harry non è da meno... fanno davvero una bella coppia insieme direi-, entrambi si misero a ridere a quella frase

-Dai, iniziamo a metterci al lavoro-, Mel digitò prima la sua password sul suo computer, poi cercò di sbloccare il portatile di Mal, ma la password che lei si ricordava era sbagliata, probabilmente Mal l'aveva cambiata.

-Cazzo! MA PERCHÉ CAMBIA LA SUA PASSWORD SENZA DIRMELO?!-

-Perché è il suo computer?-, disse Gil che stava ancora abbracciando Mel

-Se sapevo la sua password un motivo c'è, no? Ci capitava spesso di scambiarci il computer senza fare apposta per cui sapevamo l'una la password dell'altra. Almeno così potevamo usarlo senza dover stare tre ore a cercare per il nostro-

-Aaaahhhh! Vorrei andare così d'accordo io con i miei fratelli...-

-Scusami se te lo dico, ma i tuoi fratelli sono degli emeriti coglioni-

-Tranquilla, lo sapevo già-, Gil rise, -E adesso cosa facciamo?-

-Chiamiamo Mal-, Mel cliccò con il mouse del suo portatile su un'app e aprì una video chiamata con Mal, la quale aveva collegato il suo account sul cellulare.

Poco prima che Mal rispondesse alla chiamata, Gil sciolse dal suo abbraccio Mel ed entrambi si sedettero su due delle sedie del tavolo.

-Hey Mel, come mai mi hai chiamata? È davvero molto raro ricevere una tua chiamata in questo periodo-, disse ironicamente Mal, mentre si sistemava i capelli

-Beh non è che tu chiami poi così spesso, no?-, controbatté Mel, -In ogni caso mi serve la password del tuo computer, mi sa che l'hai cambiata poco prima di andare via-

-Ah, si è vero... Dovrebbe essere password comunque-

-Password è la password?! Ma che diamine di sicurezza può darti una password del genere?!-

-Nessuna, ma tu non ci hai pensato, vero?-

-Vero...-, Mel sbuffò, -Ti saluto ora, dobbiamo metterci al lavoro per la festa di Halloween-

-Ookay, ma prima di chiudere vorrei sapere come va tra te e Gil... Hai già ceduto alle sue avance? Vi siete finalmente messi insieme? Allora?-

-Mal... Guarda che Gil è qua di fianco a me-, disse Mel coprendosi il volto con una mano e facendo segno a Gil con l'altra mano di avvicinarsi a lei, così che la telecamera del portatile lo potesse riprendere

-Ah... ops... ciao Gil-

-Ciao Mal-, la salutò Gil evidentemente più in imbarazzo della ragazza stessa

-Beh allora dopo questo vi lascio, tanto mi racconterai tutto quando verrai ad Auradon, ciaooo!-, detto ciò Mal chiuse la video chiamata, senza lasciare loro neanche il tempo di rispondere.

I due rimasero per qualche minuto in silenzio, entrambi non sapevano come iniziare quella conversazione dopo quella frase di Mal. Il silenzio fu interrotto da Eddy che entrò nella stanza per cercare alcuni fogli con i dettagli della progettazione

-Ragazzi, voi sapete dove sono i fogli dei progetti della seconda trappola?-, all'inizio il ragazzo non notò subito l'atmosfera che si era creata in quella stanza, -Ragazzi che vi è successo? Sembrate un po' a disagio? O più che altro in imbarazzo...-

-Ho appena chiamato Mal per chiederle la password del suo computer... Diciamo che come al solito ha parlato un po' troppo...-

-Non è che ha parlato troppo. Ha semplicemente detto, testuali parole, “Hai già ceduto alle avance di Gil? Vi siete finalmente messi insieme? Allora?”-, Gil stava iniziando a ridere ed insieme a lui anche Eddy

-Non so se sia più divertente il fatto che Mal l'abbia chiesto senza sapere che Gil stesse ascoltando o il fatto che l'abbia chiesto proprio ora-, affermò Eddy

-Beh sicuramente non posso dire che Mal non sia quel tipo di sorella impicciona che vuole sapere tutto della mia vita amorosa-, disse Mel iniziando anche lei a ridere.

-In ogni caso i progetti che stavi cercando sono questi-, disse Mel prendendo un paio di fogli che si trovavano di fianco al suo computer

-Grazieee, ora vi lascio al vostro lavoro, mentre io torno al mio-, Eddy uscì dalla stanza chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

Dopo aver sbloccato il computer i due si misero al lavoro per creare una playlist per la festa di Halloween.


	6. Yeah! Halloween è qua! E siamo in ritardo con i preparativi... parte 1

Da quell'episodio passarono circa due settimane, i preparativi andavano avanti, le trappole erano state finite e posizionate al loro posto. Il labirinto dei bambini era stato testato più di una volta per accertarsi che non potessero farsi male e che non fosse troppo spaventoso.

Alla vigilia di Halloween mancavano ancora da sistemare la maggior parte delle decorazioni per la festa, sistemare i tavoli e le sedie, preparare il cibo, prendere le bevande e preparare il punch... E inoltre Mel e Gil non erano ancora riusciti a far capire al dj scelto da Hayden come funzionava la console...

Dopo l'ennesimo tentativo di fargli entrare qualcosa in quella zucca vuota, Mel lasciò Gil ad occuparsi di ciò e si diresse da Hayden

-Hayden ma non c'era un candidato migliore?!-

-Ehm, no? Se vi ho portato lui è perché è l'unico che in così poco tempo poteva imparare a fare qualcosa-

-Ma se continua di questo passo o io o Gil dovremo fare da dj alla festa...-, Mel era riluttante all'idea di dover passare tutto il tempo dietro la console, visto che voleva passare la serata con il suo ragazzo

-Non penso Gil ne sarà molto felice, soprattutto visto che ti dovrebbe fare da cavaliere-, puntualizzò subito Hayden

-Io non ne sarei affatto dispiaciuto-, aggiunse subito Daemon che stava passando di fianco a loro con una scatola piena di decorazioni.

Daemon ce l'aveva ancora con Gil per avergli fregato la sua unica occasione e per quello aveva iniziato a tormentarlo con degli incubi, la sua specialità.

Dopo qualche minuto Gil si avvicinò alle due ragazze per dar loro una buona notizia

-Ragazze... Abbiamo la musica!-

-Aspetta... sei riuscito a far entrare qualcosa nella testa di quel ragazzo?-, chiese sorpresa Mel, -Come diamine ci sei riuscito Gil?-

-Eheheheh, sono un mago-, disse Gil scherzando

Mel si mise a ridere, -Aaahhh, ti adoro-, disse sovrappensiero prima di dargli un bacio sulle labbra.

Tutti rimasero sbigottiti da ciò che avevano appena visto. Daemon che ormai aveva capito di non aver più alcuna possibilità con Mel, lasciò andare per sbaglio la scatola che stava trasportando poco prima; Hayden non riusciva a credere a quello che stava vedendo e iniziò a pizzicarsi il braccio per vedere se era effettivamente sveglia o stava dormendo; Harry, invece, aveva uno sguardo compiaciuto sul volto, come se pensasse “Finalmente Gil ce l'ha fatta a conquistarla”, mentre Eddy stava per mettersi a ridere alla vista di tutte le reazioni diverse dei ragazzi, comprese quelle di coloro che erano andati ad aiutarli e del dj, i quali avevano smesso di fare il loro lavoro.

Mel dopo aver baciato Gil, diventò rossissima in volto vedendo che tutti li stavano fissando e uscì dal locale camminando ad una discreta velocità.

Mentre gli altri sembravano ancora delle pietre, Gil raggiunse Mel, la quale era andata verso il retro del locale, e la sorprese abbracciandola da dietro.

-Gil! Evita di cercare di spaventarmi-

-Non cercavo di spaventarti-, Gil stava ridendo, -Prima avevi proprio molta voglia di baciarmi, eh?-

-Diciamo che te lo sei meritato quel bacio-, gli rispose Mel ridendo, -Anche se forse non era il caso di baciarti davanti a tutti...-

-E va beh, sono rimasti solo un po' scioccati dai-

-Solo un po'?-, Mel si girò verso di lui ridendo

-Proprio poco poco-, anche Gil stava ridendo, -Diciamo che avrebbero potuto reagire peggio-

-Perché Eddy che ride, Hayden che si fa male da sola, Daemon che fa cadere uno scatolone e Harry che ha uno sguardo compiaciuto in faccia sono reazioni da poco?-

-Diciamo che qualcuno avrebbe anche potuto cercare di uccidermi-

-Beh se solo ci avesse provato ora non sarebbe ancora vivo per raccontarlo-

-Adoro quando hai un comportamento protettivo nei miei confronti, saresti un'ottima madre-, disse Gil mordendosi il labbro inferiore

-Magari non a quest'età-, Mel stava ridendo mentre portava le sue braccia attorno al collo di Gil, -Comunque io starei aspettando un bacio da parte tua-

-Ahahahah, non ci pensare nemmeno streghetta, stavolta il bacio me lo devi dare tu, come poco fa-

-Quanto sei testardo-

-Ma mi ami anche per questo, no?-

-Devo proprio rispondere?-, disse Mel avvicinando il suo viso a quello di Gil, -Perché la risposta mi sembra abbastanza ovvia-

Gil non fece nemmeno in tempo a risponderle che la ragazza lo stava già baciando, un bacio all'inizio leggero che si faceva sempre più intenso grazie alla complicità del ragazzo.

Mentre si stavano ancora baciando una voce li interruppe

-Ahem! Ragazzi dovreste tornare dentro ad aiutare con il lavoro. E ditemi la verità, da quanto state insieme voi due?-

Entrambi riconobbero la voce, era Harry

-Mi domandavo quanto ci avrebbe messo Mr. Ficcanaso a venire ad interromperci, ma davvero devo dire che hai superato le mie aspettative-, Mel si era innervosita un tantino

-Vi prego, non ricominciate a comportarvi come cane e gatto... Almeno non ora... direi che non è proprio il momento adatto-, si intromise subito Gil, prima che i due iniziassero a litigare come erano soliti fare. I due annuirono e, invece di litigare, iniziarono a guardarsi entrambi con sguardo omicida

-Entrate o no, allora?-, chiese ancora Harry

-Sisi, entriamo subito-, rispose prontamente Gil, prendendo poi per mano Mel e portandola dentro con sé.

I due si rimisero a lavorare con gli altri ragazzi, mentre continuavano a sentirli parlare di loro, il gossip del momento.

Entro sera tutto fu sistemato, mancavano solo le cibarie e le bevande, a cui avrebbero poi provveduto il giorno dopo. Mentre tutti se ne stavano andando a casa, compreso Harry il quale però aveva altri piani in mente, un gruppetto di cinque persone si diresse verso la casa di Hayden. Avevano deciso di sfogarsi un po' tirando fuori qualche gioco da tavolo.

Dopo aver finito una partita di Risiko, durata quasi un'eternità, decisero di cambiare gioco e fare qualche partita a Jenga. Per rendere le cose più stuzzicanti, a chi avesse fatto cadere la torre sarebbe stato assegnato un obbligo.

-Allora ragazzi, quanti turni facciamo?-

-Penso che cinque dovrebbero andare bene Hayden, almeno abbiamo ognuno la possibilità di ricevere un obbligo-, rispose Mel

-Bene, chi parte?-

-Vai tu Hayden, siamo a casa tua inizi tu-, disse subito Daemon

-Quindi il giro come sarebbe?-, chiese Eddy per evitare di confondersi

-Hayden, Mel, tu, Daemon e io?-, Gil cercò conferma nei cenni degli altri ragazzi e la trovò.

Subito dopo iniziarono a giocare, i primi cinque giri andarono tranquilli, poi la torre iniziò a vibrare leggermente ad ogni tocco, finché cedette quando Gil sfilò un blocchetto.

-Bene, bene, abbiamo il vincitore del primo obbligo-, sul volto di Hayden comparve un sorriso malefico

-Sembra che qualcuno abbia già in mente che obbligo dare a Gil-, a parlare era stato Eddy, -Su, forza Hayden, illuminaci-

-Visto quello che è successo oggi mentre ultimavamo i preparativi, perché non ricambi il favore a Mel e le dai un bacio?-

Mel e Gil si guardarono stupiti, non pensavano che Hayden avrebbe mai potuto proporre un obbligo del genere. Anche Daemon e Eddy ne furono sorpresi, il primo sperava vivamente Mel si rifiutasse di partecipare a quell'obbligo, mentre l'altro sotto sotto stava ridendo per la situazione che si era creata.

-Un bacio come quello che mi ha dato lei stamattina?-, chiese Gil, voleva assicurarsi di non aver sentito male

-Si, Gil-, rispose subito Hayden, -Dovresti ringraziarmi per questo-

I due fidanzati si guardarono negli occhi e mentre Gil sussurrava molto ironicamente “Si, devo di certo ringraziare te”, Mel gli si era avvicinata e gli stava bisbigliando di non provare ad andare oltre un semplice bacio a stampo sulle labbra, e quindi di non provare a pensare neanche un secondo di mettere in mezzo la lingua, o lo avrebbe ucciso in meno di un secondo. Gil la rassicurò e ridacchiando le rispose che non aveva intenzione di morire a una così giovane età. Dopo questi piccoli scambi di parole e anche sguardi, Gil diede un leggero bacio sulle labbra a Mel portando così a termine l'obbligo.

-Bene, ora direi che possiamo ripartire cambiando il giro e partendo proprio da Gil-, Hayden sembrava soddisfatta.

Il giro ripartì tranquillamente, ma dopo un paio di giri Eddy finì per sfilare il blocchetto sbagliato e la torre cadde nell'immediato.

-Mel a te l'onore di decidere la punizione per Eddy-

-Grazie Hayden... un attimo che mi faccio venire in mente qualcosa-, Mel si guardò attorno e poi scorse un qualcosa di vagamente sul grigiastro sul tavolo della cucina e le venne nell'immediato l'idea per un obbligo perfetto, -Eddy il tuo obbligo sarà mangiare qualcosa cucinato da Pena e Panico-

Il ragazzo a sentire ciò spalancò gli occhi completamente dalla paura e dal disgusto, -No Mel, ti prego... tutto, ma non quello-

-Mi dispiace Eddy, ma ormai ho deciso-, Mel si era alzata per prendere quello che doveva essere un biscotto e glielo passò. Eddy deglutì, poi facendosi forza mangiò quell'informe massa grigiastra. In quel momento nessuno dei presenti invidiava Eddy, il quale dopo aver deglutito si ritirò dal gioco per tornare a casa a riposare. Anche Daemon seguì l'esempio di Eddy e, dopo aver salutato i presenti, si avviò verso casa.

-Penso sia il caso che anche noi ci avviamo verso le nostre case-, Mel si alzò da terra seguita a ruota da Gil

-Direi proprio di si-, la appoggiò Gil, -Domani abbiamo un bel po' di cose da fare-

-Beh allora vi saluto ragazzi e vi auguro una buonanotte-, disse Hayden mentre li accompagnava alla porta, così da poterla chiudere

-Notte Hayden-, dissero entrambi salutandola.

Dopo essere usciti dalla casa di Hayden, i due ragazzi si diressero verso la casa di Mel, tenendosi per mano per tutto il tragitto. Arrivati alla porta, Gil fece per andarsene verso casa sua, quando Mel lo richiamò

-Che fai? Non vieni dentro?-

-Ehm... no? Mel so che tu vorresti che io restassi, ma se rimango a dormire da te, non vorrei...-, prima che riuscisse a finire la frase Mel lo baciò, un bacio diverso da quello che si erano dati poco prima davanti ai loro amici, un bacio carico di passione.

-Dicevi?-, Mel aveva stampato sul volto un sorrisetto malizioso, -Sei sicuro di non voler entrare?-

Gil accennò un sorriso, -Tu prima o poi mi farai morire-

-Ma è anche per questo che mi ami, no?-, Mel era già entrata in casa e stava aspettando che il suo ragazzo si decidesse ad entrare.

Gil la guardò ancora un attimo, cercando di capire se dopo tre settimane la ragazza gli stesse dando il suo consenso o stesse soltanto cercando un modo per trattenerlo lì a dormire. Dopo poco si arrese, non valeva la pena sforzarsi di capire cosa avesse in mente Mel, non lo avrebbe mai capito totalmente e quell'alone di mistero non gli dispiaceva affatto. Gil entrò in casa chiudendo la porta e si avvicinò a Mel per baciarla.


	7. Yeah! Halloween è qua! E siamo in ritardo con i preparativi... pt 2

Il giorno dopo finalmente era giunto il momento di sistemare gli ultimi dettagli per poi festeggiare tutti insieme Halloween.

Mentre i ragazzi si occupavano di sistemare le ultime decorazioni nel locale e le ultimissime trappole attorno ad esso, Mel e Hayden erano alla panetteria intente a sfornare teglie di biscotti e dolcetti tipici di Halloween, cucinando anche qualche versione salata per coloro a cui non piacevano molto i dolciumi. Il materiale era quello che era, d'altronde non potevano pretendere di cucinare chissà che cosa con le materie prime scadenti che arrivavano sull'isola.

-È una fortuna che tu sia qui a darmi una mano. Pena e Panico sono sempre disposti a lavorare, ma dire che ne sono capaci è tutta un'altra storia-, Hayden stava sfornando l'ennesima teglia fumante di dolciumi

-Ma figurati, ti avevo promesso che ti avrei dato una mano, no? E poi non è colpa loro se sono così imbranati...-

-Beh... diciamo che non sono bravi in nessun altro campo oltre quello dell'essere dei totali incapaci-, entrambe si misero a ridere per quell'affermazione più vera che mai. Nel frattempo avevano appena infornato le ultime teglie di dolci

-Queste sono le ultime teglie, mentre aspettiamo che si cuociano possiamo anche riposarci-

Sentito ciò Mel andò in cucina a sedersi su una delle sedie, seguita a ruota da Hayden. Mel dopo aver sbadigliato, appoggiò la testa sul tavolo.

-Cosa avete fatto tu e Gil ieri sera dopo che ve ne siete andati da casa mia?-, chiese Hayden curiosa di sapere qualche novità su lei e Gil, -Sei così stanca che sembra quasi che tu sia andata a letto molto tardi-

-Primo non ti interessa quello che abbiamo fatto io e Gil dopo aver lasciato casa tua, secondo sono stanca proprio perché ho dormito davvero poco stanotte... dovevo finire una cosa per stasera e sono andata a letto verso le quattro di stamattina-

-Mel non mentirmi-

-Non ti sto mentendo Hayden, davvero-, Mel stava ridendo

-Allora perché non mi dici cosa è successo ieri tra te e Gil?-

-Perché non sono affari tuoi? Io non ti assillo mica ogni tre per due per chiederti come va con Harry-, Mel alzò un po' la voce mentre Hayden iniziava a fare l'offesa e a mettere giù tre spanne di muso.

-Spiegami perché ogni volta che non voglio dirti qualcosa devi comportarti così?-

-Perché di solito mi racconti tutto Mel-

-Di solito, ma questo non vuol dire sempre-, dopo questa frase Hayden se la prese ancora di più, voleva sapere, non le bastava la scusa del “non ti dico sempre tutto”, voleva che Mel la piantasse di nasconderle quello che era successo. Mel, irritata dal comportamento dell'amica, sbuffò e, rassegnatasi alla sua insistenza, aggiunse, -Non ti dirò cos'è successo ieri, non in questo momento, non ora. Ma visto che sei così curiosa di sapere qualche novità, eccone qua una: io e Gil stiamo insieme-

-Finalmente! Era l'ora che vi metteste insieme!-, disse Hayden tutta contenta e ridendo aggiunse, -Vedi solo di non rimanere incinta-

-Non è mia intenzione, almeno non in questo momento. Ma di certo se succederà non potremo farci niente-, disse Mel accennando un sorriso, -in ogni caso ora è meglio se andiamo a sfornare le ultime teglie mi sa-

-No, abbiamo ancora un po' di tempo-, disse Hayden guardando l'orario.

Le due ragazze continuarono a parlare fino a quando gli ultimi dolcetti non furono pronti da sfornare. Li fecero raffreddare e poi iniziarono a mettere tutti i prodotti cucinati in dei vassoi, che successivamente incartarono in modo da poterli mettere dentro delle borse capienti e portarli al locale.

Dopo circa una mezz'ora arrivarono al locale e dove gli altri ragazzi avevano adibito dei tavoli, posarono sopra le cibarie lasciandole ovviamente incartate. Piattini di plastica, tovaglioli, posate di plastica, bicchieri sempre di plastica e bibite erano già stati posti dai ragazzi ai loro posti, mancavano solo il punch e qualche bibita alcolica per i ragazzi più grandi, dei quali si sarebbe occupata Mel prima di ritrovarsi per la festa.

Vedendo Gil in un angolo indaffarato a fare non si sapeva bene cosa, Mel gli si avvicinò

-Hey, a che punto siete con i preparativi?-

Gil si girò di scatto sorpreso al solo sentire la voce di Mel e prontamente nascose quello che stava facendo prima dietro la schiena, sperando che Mel non se ne fosse accorta

-Heeeyyyy-, la voce di Gil si era alzata di un paio di toni, cosa che succedeva solitamente quando stava nascondendo qualcosa, -Con i preparativi siamo ad un buonissimo punto, anzi penso abbiano finito in questo momento-, disse indicando Harry, Eddy e Daemon che stavano tornando dalla zona in cui dovevano essere sistemate le ultime trappole.

-Oh, perfetto!-, Mel stava guardando i tre che stavano rientrando nel locale e si stavano avvicinando a Hayden, poi si voltò di nuovo verso Gil, -In ogni caso, cosa stai nascondendo lì dietro?-

-Eeehhhh?! Niente, non ho niente dietro la schiena, niente di niente-

Mel fissò Gil entrare nel panico con uno sguardo tra lo stupito e il sorridente, per poi dire, -Oookay, per stavolta te la lascio passare-, poi sorridendo si diresse verso gli altri per lasciargli finire qualunque cosa stesse facendo.

-Hey-

-Ciao Mel-, la salutarono i tre facendo un cenno, -stavamo dicendo ad Hayden che abbiamo ultimato gli ultimi preparativi e che mancano solo i drink, che dovresti portare te-

-Okay, quelli li porterò qua verso le 19.30 di stasera, come vi ho già detto devo prepararli all'ultimo-

-Lo sappiamo, lo sappiamo-, disse Harry un pochino irritato

-Che hai Harry? Nervosetto per qualcosa in particolare?-

-Niente che ti riguardi strega-

-Meglio così. In ogni caso sapete cosa sta facendo Gil?-

Daemon e Eddy scossero la testa, mentre Harry aveva un sorrisetto malefico stampato sul volto.

-Mmhhh, vediamo-, iniziò fingendo di star pensando, -Niente che ti interessi direi-

-Okay, tanto prima o poi lo scoprirò anche senza il tuo aiuto-, Mel alzò le spalle.

-Per una volta... anzi, almeno per oggi, potreste evitare di comportarvi come cane e gatto voi due?-

-Ma è stato lui ad iniziare Hayden!-

-IO?! Ma se sei stata tu la prima a rivolgermi la parola!-

-Perché adesso è anche vietato chiederti cosa ti passa per la testa?-

-Oggi si, okay?-

-Mamma mia quanto siamo nervosetti oggi... cos'è? Ti è arrivato il ciclo?-, a quest'affermazione tutti scoppiarono a ridere, perfino Gil, il quale si era appena unito a loro dopo aver nascosto ciò a cui stava lavorando poco prima.

Harry rimase un po' offeso da ciò, ma non ribatté, anzi l'unica cosa che gli venne in mente di dire fu “touché”.

-In ogni caso visto che qua abbiamo finito direi che possiamo tornare tutti a casa e prepararci per la festa di stasera. Ragazzi mi raccomando mi aspetto dei costumi degni dei migliori cattivi dell'isola, okay?-, a parlare era stato Daemon, il quale era tutto eccitato e super entusiasta per la serata che lo aspettava. Daemon adorava Halloween e non avrebbe permesso a niente e nessuno di rovinargli quella serata, nemmeno la consapevolezza che non sarebbe mai riuscito a conquistare Mel.

-Si, direi che è meglio-, affermò Hayden guardando il suo orologio, -A quanto pare è passato più tempo di quanto mi aspettassi... sono già le 15.00... ci conviene andare a riposarci e poi prepararci per stasera... a proposito a che ore è il ritrovo per noi che non dobbiamo occuparci degli alcolici?-

-Per le 20.30, stampatevelo in mente, non accetterò nessun ritardo-, intorno a Daemon stava iniziando a muoversi della sabbia nera

-Si, tranquillo Daemon. L'unica persona che potrebbe arrivare in ritardo alla tua festa probabilmente sarebbe Uma, noi di certo no-, Eddy cercò di acquietarlo un po'.

-Vero, vero... In ogni caso chi darà una mano a Mel con gli alcolici?-, chiese subito Daemon

-Ah, non vi preoccupate sono già d'accordo con questi due-, disse indicando Gil e Harry, -Poi i drink li farò direttamente qua al locale... e penso nasconderò l'alcool da qualche parte per evitare che qualcuno cerchi di ubriacarsi-

-Oh, vedo che vi siete organizzati in anticipo-, Daemon sembrava soddisfatto, -Avete anche già deciso per che ore trovarvi?-

-Per un quarto alle 19:00-, a parlare fu Harry

-Molto bene-, Daemon stava sorridendo e annuendo compiaciuto, -Direi che allora possiamo andare-

Prima di andare via, il gruppetto di amici si assicurò che tutte le porte e le finestre del locale fossero chiuse, volevano evitare di avere brutte sorprese quella sera. Dopo aver controllato una decina di volte per colpa di Daemon, alla fine i ragazzi si diressero ognuno verso la propria casa.

***

Passarono circa due ore prima che qualcuno andasse a bussare al portone del castello di Malefica.

Mel era appena uscita dalla doccia e, prima di andare a vedere chi avesse bussato, si mise su il pigiama.

-Ma perché qualcuno doveva proprio arrivare adesso?!-, Mel era un po' irritata da quella visita inattesa, non si aspettava l'arrivo di qualcuno per quell'ora. Andò ad aprire la porta e con sua grande sorpresa si ritrovò Gil già pronto per la festa di Halloween.

Dopo averlo fatto entrare ed essersi seduti l'uno rivolto verso l'altra sul divano, iniziarono a parlare

-Come mai sei qui a quest'ora?-

-Non potevo permettere ad Harry di arrivare prima di me-, Gil stava parlando a denti stretti.

-Aspetta... Tu saresti venuto qua un'ora e mezza prima solo perché non volevi che Harry arrivasse da me prima di te?!-, Mel era allibita da ciò

-Che c'è?-

-Niente, niente-, Mel si mise a ridere, -Stavo solo pensando che solo io potevo innamorarmi di un idiota del genere-

-Ah... grazie...-, Gil sembrava essersi offeso per la frase di Mel

-Hey, non ti sarai mica offeso? Guarda che stavo scherzando-, Mel si avvicinò a Gil per riuscire a vedere meglio la sua espressione, quando il ragazzo, presole il braccio, la tirò sopra di sé.

-Che cosa hai intenzione di fare, eh?-, chiese Mel guardando il viso di Gil distante pochi centimetri dal suo.

-Continuare quello che stavamo facendo ieri sera, mi sembra ovvio-

-Ah! Quindi vorresti aiutarmi ad ultimare il mio costume di Halloween già finito?-

-Mmhhh, non mi dispiacerebbe come cosa, ma no-, Gil fece scivolare le mani sul corpo della ragazza fino a raggiungere la fine della maglia del pigiama, per poi infilarle dentro la maglia e sfiorarle con le dita la pelle, -Io intendevo quell'altra cosa-

Prima che Mel avesse il tempo di dire qualcosa, il ragazzo colmò la distanza tra le loro labbra e iniziò a baciarla, mentre le sue mani stavano iniziando a cercare di togliere la maglia del pigiama alla ragazza.

-Hey...-, Mel stava cercando di parlare tra le pause che si creavano tra un bacio e l'altro, -Hey... Gil... smettila... ora non... non è il momento-

-E perché no?-, il ragazzo iniziò a baciarle il collo

-Perché? Primo stasera dobbiamo andare alla festa, secondo io dovrei ancora preparami per questa suddetta festa, terzo ho appena fatto la doccia e ultimo, ma non per importanza, tu sei già pronto per andare là-, Mel espresse le sue ragioni e poi aggiunse, -Ah! Quasi dimenticavo che tra meno di un'ora e mezza dovrebbe arrivare Harry, il quale non sa leggere l'orario sugli orologi e quindi potrebbe arrivare prima, molto prima. Vuoi davvero che ci trovi così?-

Gil dopo aver sentito l'ultima frase si fermò, non voleva che Harry lì vedesse in quella situazione e Mel aveva ragione, quando si trattava di orari Harry non era mai capace di rispettarli, non aveva mai imparato a leggere gli orologi e anche se ne portava sempre uno con sé, glielo doveva quasi sempre leggere lui. Harry in quel momento sarebbe potuto essere una vera e propria mina vagante.

-E va bene... Ho capito...-, Gil si arrese alla richiesta di Mel, -Ma in ogni caso possiamo restare così per qualche minuto? Tanto per riposarci un po', visto che ieri sera non abbiamo dormito molto?-

Mel sospirò e con un tono dolce gli disse, -Va bene, ma non restiamo troppo qua a riposare, devo pur sempre prepararmi per stasera-

-Okay, okay-, Gil le sorrise a sua volta e dopo averle dato un leggero bacio sulle labbra aggiunse, -Ora appoggiati a me e chiudi gli occhi-

Mel fece come le aveva detto Gil, e senza neanche accorgersene si addormentò ascoltando il battito del cuore del ragazzo, il quale si era a sua volta assopito.

Dopo un po' di tempo una voce familiare tentò di svegliarli entrambi

-Hey ragazzi... ragazzi, sveglia! Dobbiamo andare al locale per preparare i drink-

Il primo ad aprire gli occhi fu Gil, il quale rimase sorpreso alla vista del ragazzo in piedi che li fissava

-Harry?! Come mai sei già qui?-

-Perché tra poco dobbiamo andare al locale?-

Gil alzò le sopracciglia come se non gli credesse, -E tu come fai ad esserne sicuro?-

-Perché ho letto il mio orologio?-, Gil lo guardò di traverso e allora Harry si decise a dire la verità, -Okay, okay... è stata Hayden a dirmi che ore erano...-

-Immaginavo... comunque mi puoi passare il tuo orologio? Vorrei vedere che ore sono-

Harry frugò nelle sue tasche e poi passò il suo orologio da taschino all'amico, -In ogni caso dopo è meglio se ti occupi di qualcos'altro-, disse Harry fissando una certa parte del corpo di Gil. Il ragazzo seguì lo sguardo dell'amico, ma non c'era niente di strano

-Harry dovresti piantarla con questo scherzo-, disse per poi rivolgere la sua attenzione all'orologio dell'amico

-Nah, fino a quando continuerai a cascarci questo scherzo sarà sempre troppo divertente per smettere di farlo-

-E poi dicono che sono io l'idiota...-, disse a bassa voce Gil, -In ogni caso sono solo le sei Harry, abbiamo ancora tre quarti d'ora prima di dover andare al locale-

-Sarà anche, ma qualcuno qua mi sembra che non sia ancora pronto-, Harry indicò Mel che non si era svegliata e che era palesemente ancora in pigiama.

-Già... Mi sa che è meglio se la sveglio...-, dopo aver detto ciò Gil iniziò ad accarezzare i capelli di Mel, -Mel, forza svegliati. Devi ancora prepararti e tra non molto dobbiamo andare via-

-Mmhhh...-, mugugnò la ragazza, -Devo per forza alzarmi?-

Sul volto di Gil comparve un sorriso dolcissimo, -Mel, su forza, se arriviamo là tardi e non è pronto tutto per le 20:30 poi Daemon si arrabbierà con noi-, il ragazzo le diede un bacio sulla fronte

-Va bene, va bene, mi alzo-, Mel sbadigliò e poi accortasi che c'era lì anche Harry aggiunse, -Hey Harry, da quanto sei qui?-

-Da abbastanza tempo da aver capito che voi state insieme da un po'-

-Oh... okay-, disse Mel alzandosi dal divano e dirigendosi al piano di sopra per andare a vestirsi, -Vado a prepararmi, se volete voi potete precedermi al bar, gli ingredienti per i drink dovrebbe averli preparati già Eddy e dovrebbero trovarsi nel retro del locale-

-Okay, allora ci vediamo là non appena sei pronta-, disse Gil alzandosi dal divano e dirigendosi verso la porta insieme ad Harry dopo aver dato un bacio alla ragazza.


	8. Yeah! Halloween è qua! E siamo in ritardo con i preparativi... pt 3

Era ormai passata poco più di mezz'ora e i due ragazzi avevano ormai finito di mettere gli alcolici in un paio di scatoloni di cartone, quando Mel entrò dal retro del negozio.

-Oh, vedo che avete già finito di mettere via l'alcool... E vedo che Eddy si è ricordato di mettere quello che gli avevo chiesto dentro la borsa! Bene, allora voi prendete le scatole, io la borsa e andiamo al locale-

-Mel forse prima di andare ci conviene aspettare che Gil ritorni tra noi-, Harry indicò l'amico che stava letteralmente fissando Mel rimanendo immobile.

-E il bello è che sta fissando un vestito che ieri sera ha visto per tantissimo tempo, in fin dei conti mi ha aiutato a finire di cucirlo-

-Eehhh, ma vederlo giù e vederlo su sono due cose diverse, e poi ti sei truccata e tutto, per cui...-

-Si, ho capito-, Mel rise e poi si rivolse al suo ragazzo, -Gil dobbiamo andare ora, dopo potrai fissarmi quanto ne avrai voglia, ma ora muoviti ti prego-

-Eh?! Ah! Sisi, adesso mi muovo...-

Harry intanto aveva già preso su uno dei due scatoloni e si stava dirigendo fuori, lo seguirono poco dopo anche Mel e Gil e tutti e tre insieme si diressero verso il locale. Giunti al locale il trio si diresse verso la stanza che avevano usato come “ufficio” e che quella sera avrebbero poi chiuso a chiave. Posarono scatoloni e borsa sul tavolo e Mel iniziò ad adoperarsi nella preparazione dei vari drink, chiedendo anche ai ragazzi di andare a prendere una bottiglia di ogni bibita che era stata portata lì. La ragazza finì di preparare i sei drink che le erano stati richiesti prima del previsto e allora decise di improvvisare un paio di drink analcolici, visto che le avanzavano anche un paio di recipienti. Mentre lei stava finendo questi ultimi due drink, i due ragazzi stavano iniziando a portare le caraffe sui tavoli pieni di cibarie. Poco dopo Mel portò anche i due drink analcolici, i quali per essere differenziati dagli alcolici avevano attaccati un biglietto con su scritto “ANALCOLICO”.

-Bene ragazzi, direi che abbiamo finito!-, disse Mel sorridendo loro, -Harry, passami l'orologio-

-Perché?-, rispose il ragazzo riluttante all'idea di dover dare il suo orologio alla ragazza

-Perché vorrei vedere che ore sono?-

-Aahhh e va bene-, Harry prese l'orologio e glielo passò.

Mel guardò l'orario, erano solo le 19.45, -Oh... è ancora abbastanza presto, pensavo di metterci di più a preparare i drink-, la ragazza ridiede l'orologio al suo legittimo proprietario

-Se abbiamo finito, io toglierei il disturbo. Devo andare a controllare una cosa-

-Ohh, si tratta della sorpresa per Hayden, vero?-, chiese Gil.

Harry arrossì un po' e annuì, andandosene subito dopo.

-Spero che per loro due stasera le cose vadano bene-

-Fidati Mel, andranno più che bene. Harry le ha preparato una sorpresa bellissima-, Gil stava fissando ancora la porta che poco prima si era chiusa, per poi andare a posare il suo sguardo su Mel, -Stasera sei bellissima-

La ragazza arrossì, -Grazie...-

-Mel, dico sul serio. Sei davvero bellissima, beh lo sei sempre, ma stasera lo sei ancora di più-, Gil le si era avvicinato per accarezzarle il viso e poi con uno sguardo preoccupato aggiunse, -Le cicatrici... sono finte, vero?-

-Si, quelle nuove sono finte, ho usato del trucco che avevo per farle... non ritornerò a quel periodo, tranquillo... le cicatrici resteranno, ma per quello non ci possiamo fare niente-, sottolineò la ragazza mentre Gil passava le dita su quelle cicatrici ancora ben visibili anche a distanza di qualche anno.

-Se solo avessi saputo come aiutarti allora... se solo fossi riuscito a capire prima quello che ti stava succedendo...-, il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo, gli occhi erano lucidi e mille pensieri e domande continuavano a ronzargli per la testa.

Mel osservò il suo ragazzo e, dopo aver preso un bel respiro profondo, prese tra le sue mani il viso di Gil alzandolo lentamente in modo che la guardasse negli occhi, -Nessuno avrebbe potuto fare niente per impedirlo Gil, né tu, né Mal, né nessun altro, okay? Ma voi siete stati il motivo per cui sono riuscita ad uscire da quella situazione, tu e Mal siete stati la mia ancora di salvezza, anche se tu questo probabilmente non lo sapevi fino ad ora-, disse Mel azzardando una debole risata, -Siete, anzi SEI il motivo per cui ci sono solo queste cicatrici e non se ne sono aggiunte altre, per cui smettila di incolparti, tu non hai nessuna colpa, okay?-

Gil annuì e accennò un flebile sorriso che fu subito ricambiato dalla ragazza, la quale avendo ancora tra le mani il suo viso ne approfittò per avvicinarlo a sé e baciarlo. Un bacio leggero, ma carico di gratitudine e soprattutto di amore.

-Ora lasciamoci alle spalle questi argomenti tristi e pensiamo a goderci questa serata, okay?-, disse Mel guardando negli occhi Gil, il ragazzo annuì e le sorrise. Gil tentò di avvicinarsi nuovamente alle sue labbra per baciarla, ma quello che incontrò fu soltanto il palmo della sua mano.

Uno sguardo interrogativo da parte del ragazzo fece scoppiare Mel in una genuina risata.

-Non guardarmi così dai, non abbiamo ancora messo via gli alcolici. Appena li avrai messi negli scaffali in alto della dispensa potrai continuare a baciarmi, ma solo allora tesoro-

Dalla bocca di Gil uscì uno strano suono, simile ad un mugolio di protesta, che si trasformò quasi subito in un sospiro e un “va bene, ci penso io”.

Mel si sedette sul tavolo ad aspettare che lui finisse di sistemare gli scatoloni con dentro gli alcolici, nella breve attesa fissò il ragazzo. Quella sera era vestito diversamente dal solito, indossava una giacca rossa elegante perfetta per un principe, anche se tutta quell'eleganza era smorzata dalla maglietta bianca sotto la giacca e dal paio di jeans che indossava, i quali rendevano il tutto molto casual.

Gil finì di sistemare gli scatoloni in un paio di minuti e subito si avvicinò alla sua ragazza. Aveva già visto la sera prima l'abito di Mel, ma vederglielo addosso era tutta un'altra storia. L'abito nero le cadevo a pennello, sottolineando le sue curve grazie anche ad una specie di corpetto bianco, legato sul davanti da delle stringhe rosse, che partendo da sotto il seno delineava il busto e la vita della ragazza. Il bianco del corpetto era ripreso sui bordi delle mezze maniche e della gonna, mentre il rosso era ripreso da una rosa attaccata ad un chocker di stoffa nero velvet. Ovviamente non potevano mancare un paio di stivali neri con il tacco, un tocco finale con i fiocchi, anche se in quel momento Gil avrebbe preferito lei avesse su il suo solito paio di scarpe basse, molto più semplici da togliere invece di un paio di stivali.

-Gil piantala di fissarmi con lo sguardo di un cacciatore che sta per catturare la sua preda!-

-Mel, io sono un cacciatore-

-Tuo padre lo è, tu sei un pirata per ora caro mio-

-Lo so, ma magari potrei diventare come mio padre e i miei fratelli un giorno-

-Ti prego no, tutto ma questo no-, Mel e Gil si guardarono un attimo negli occhi e poi scoppiarono entrambi a ridere. Sapevano entrambi che era impossibile per Gil diventare come suo padre o i suoi fratelli, l'unica cosa che aveva in comune con loro era il sangue, per il resto era totalmente diverso da loro. Gil assomigliava moltissimo alla madre, la quale era tornata ad Auradon anni prima, non potendone più delle continue auto lodi di Gaston.

-Che fai? Non mi baci?-, chiese Mel quando le fu passata la ridarella.

-Nah, parliamo un po' dai-

-Okay, allora... di cosa vuoi parlare? Che ne dici di...-, Mel iniziò ad elencare una marea di argomenti, tra i quali alcuni degli ultimi gossip dell'isola che aveva sentito da una delle Tremaine. Mel continuava a parlare e a introdurre nuovi argomenti ad un Gil esausto e schiacciato da tutta quella sfilza di informazioni. Il ragazzo avvicinò le sue labbra a quelle della ragazza con l'intento, ben riuscito, di zittirla. Mel si rese subito partecipe a quel bacio.

-Finalmente mi hai baciata-, disse Mel ridendo, -Non avevo quasi più argomenti da tirar fuori sinceramente-

-Meglio così-, rispose Gil sollevato mentre iniziava anche lui a ridere.

All'improvviso sentirono un rumore nell'altra stanza e, incuriositisi, andarono a vedere chi era arrivato al locale.

Con loro grande sorpresa si ritrovarono davanti a Daemon.

-Hey ragazzi! Siete fantastici stasera-, disse il ragazzo mentre cercava di frenare la sua fremente agitazione per quella serata, -Non voglio sapere cosa steste facendo là dentro, ma almeno ditemi che avete già preparato tutto-

-Non stavamo facendo nulla, Daemon-, rispose subito Gil, -Stavamo solo sistemando gli scatoloni con dentro gli alcolici-

-Oohhh... meglio così-, il ragazzo si sentì sollevato nell'udire ciò, -Tra pochissimo dovrebbe arrivare il dj, riuscite a dargli le ultime dritte prima che arrivino tutti mentre io sistemo un attimo le decorazioni?-

-Si, non ti preoccupare, al dj ci pensiamo noi, intanto tu fa ciò che devi-

-Grazie ragazzi!-, Daemon era in fibrillazione, -Manca solo mezz'ora all'inizio della festa, ma sono già emozionatissimo all'idea-

Il ragazzo si allontanò dai due fidanzati dirigendosi verso l'esterno dell'edificio per sistemare le decorazioni e dare un'ultima occhiata alle trappole prima che la festa iniziasse. Mel e Gil lo seguirono con lo sguardo e lo vedettero parlare con il Signor Teschio, uno scheletro di plastica rinominato così dallo stesso Daemon.

Prima che potessero fare un qualunque commento alla scena, entrò nella stanza il ragazzo che doveva fare da dj alla serata e iniziarono a dargli gli ultimissimi consigli, prima di farlo debuttare ufficialmente come dj.

Quella mezz'ora passò velocemente e prima che potessero accorgersene la sala si era riempita.

Arrivarono alla festa anche Eddy e Hayden, i quali avevano iniziato a ricordare il primo Halloween in cui il trio si era conosciuto e aveva iniziato a stringere un'amicizia profonda.

-Quell'anno Halloween è stato fantastico! Anche se forse era meglio se non mi mettevo in testa un sacchetto su cui avevo disegnato una faccia da mostro... non riuscivo a vedere niente... almeno fino a quando tu non mi hai allargato i buchi per gli occhi...-

-Vero, quell'anno era stato particolare-, Hayden stava ridendo, -Inoltre eravamo riusciti a vincere la caccia al tesoro, una soddisfazione enorme, anche se il premio era soltanto un sacchetto di caramelle. In ogni caso devo dire che hai certamente fatto un upgrade per quanto riguarda i costumi di Halloween, no principino?-

Eddy era letteralmente vestito da principe, anche se il trucco usato faceva intendere che dovesse essere una specie di principe vampiro o principe zombie.

-Sai che non sopporto quando mi si chiama così Hayden... sarò anche nato principe, ma ciò non toglie che io in realtà non lo sia-, rispose Eddy sospirando.

-Lo so, lo so... Comunque... ti piace il mio vestito?-, Hayden indossava un costume da piratessa versione steampunk, decorato con inserzioni rosse, il colore preferito di Harry.

-Eccome se mi piace! Inoltre vedo con piacere che hai deciso di usare il colore preferito di una certa persona-

-È solo un caso...-, Hayden arrossì e alzò gli occhi al cielo, gesto che contraddiceva completamente quello che lei voleva far pensare. Poco dopo le venne in mente una cosa e chiese a Edward, -Ma Mel? L'hai vista?-

-Non ancora, ma penso sia insieme a Gil e in mezzo a tutto questo casino non sarà facile trovarli-

-Può essere... Sono la coppietta più bizzarra dell'isola-

-Assolutamente-, affermò ridendo Eddy, -Hayden ho visto Sheridan laggiù! Sai, la figlia di Sher Khan... vado a salutarla-

-Aspetta, vengo con te Eddy-, poi sovrappensiero aggiunse, -Sarò folle ma quei due sono una meraviglia insieme e sono felice che si siano finalmente messi insieme-

-A chi lo dici-, Eddy concordava totalmente con Hayden

-Ma vedo che anche tu e Sheridan siete molto affiatati-

-Hey! Quella ragazza è troppo seria, non riuscirei mai a starci insieme e poi ci conosciamo da troppo tempo-

-La coppietta felice si conosce da 10 anni, io e Harry da praticamente tutta la vita, e tu mi vieni a dire che non ti ci metteresti assieme perché vi conoscete da troppo tempo?-

-Diciamo che non è il mio tipo-, disse Eddy chiudendo definitivamente quella discussione.

-Ciao ragazzi-, Sheridan li aveva visti incamminarsi verso di lei

-Ti trovo bene Sheridan-

-Mai stata meglio, Hayden-

-Ciao Cherie-

-Sai benissimo che non mi piace quel soprannome principino-

-E tu sai meglio di chiunque altro che continuerò a chiamarti così, Cherie-

-Vedo che siamo in vena di battute principino-, la voce ragazza aveva un tono di sfida e il suo sguardo non era da meno, Eddy non si fece indietro, anzi non vedeva l'ora di sfidarla in frecciatine e sarcasmo puro.

-Hey, hey, hey. Ragazzi evitiamo qualsiasi tipo di sfida stasera, okay?-

-Ve lo concedo solo perché avete fatto una gran bella festa-

-Oh, grazie! Non mi sarei mai aspettato di sentire un complimento uscire dalla tua bocca-

Eddy fu completamente ignorato da Sheridan, la quale cambiò completamente discorso, -Ho visto Mel e Gil prima...-

-Sono belli insieme, vero?-, disse Eddy

-La coppia dai nomi monosillabici... suppongo che siano perfetti insieme...-

Eddy e Hayden rimasero sorpresi da quell'inaspettata battuta e scoppiarono a ridere.

-Questa non me la sarei mai aspettata da te-, commentò subito Hayden

La ragazza alzò le spalle, -Sapete se c'è Daemon?-

-Sarà qua da qualche parte-, disse Eddy

-Parlando del diavolo...-, iniziò Hayden non appena vide Daemon avvicinarsi a loro.

-Ragazzi, vedo che vi siete già dati alla vita sociale. Edward e Hayden siete da brivido stasera! Sheridan, è un piacere averti qui-, Daemon sembrava un'altra persona quella sera: vivace e allegro come non mai.

-Hey bel fusto-

-Sempre diretta mia cara-

Sheridan si fece avanti con malizia e mise un braccio sulle spalle, -Vieni a offrirmi da bere!-

-A cosa devo tutte queste attenzioni nei miei confronti?-, Daemon sembrava leggermente a disagio.

-All'alcool! E al fatto che tu sia dannatamente sexy-, rispose Sheridan trascinandosi a dietro Daemon.

-Starebbero bene insieme-, disse sovrappensiero Hayden mentre guardava i due allontanarsi

-Probabile, ma prima Daemon deve dimenticarsi di Mel... e soprattutto con Sheridan è difficile capire dove finisca il gioco e inizi la cosa seria-

-Lo sospettavo, sai? In ogni caso penso che Sheridan possa essere la ragazza giusta per Daemon-

-Di certo lei ha il suo fascino... forse potrebbe essere quello di Daemon...-, aggiunse Eddy sollevando le spalle.

-Si, per Daemon potrebbe andare-, poi guardandosi attorno per cercare Mel, -Oh, ma seriamente! Quei due si devono essere imboscati-

-Non ci siamo imboscati-, una voce familiare aveva sorpreso Hayden da dietro, -Stavamo solo salutando un po' di persone-

-Ma guarda chi si vede!-, disse Hayden voltandosi verso di loro, -Siete fantastici ragazzi!-

-Anche voi non siete affatto male-, ammise Mel fissando i due suoi amici.

-Ah! Hayden, Harry ti sta cercando, dovrebbe starti aspettando all'entrata del locale-

-Oh... grazie Gil. Beh, allora io vado-, disse Hayden dirigendosi dove le aveva indicato Gil.

-Beh, che dite, andiamo a prendere qualcosa da bere?-, chiese Eddy rivolgendosi a Mel e Gil, -O preferite stare ancora un po' da soli?-

Mel e Gil si guardarono negli occhi e iniziarono a ridere, poi fu Mel a prendere la parola, -Su forza andiamo a prendere da bere e anche da mangiare, intanto che ci siamo-

Il trio si diresse verso la tavolata e si divise per cercare quello che era più nelle loro corde, sia come cibo, sia come bevande, poi si ritrovarono dove si erano lasciati prima.

-Ragazzi avete visto Sheridan? Quella ragazza è devastante...-

-Cos'è Eddy? Ti piace Sheridan?-, mentre diceva ciò Mel vide passare Daemon, il quale si stava nascondendo ovunque. Poco dopo spuntò Sheridan che stava fiutando l'aria e seguendo la scia di sabbia nera alla ricerca di Daemon, -A quanto pare Sheridan ha una cotta per Daemon...-

-Eddy, mi dispiace davvero... so quanto sia difficile essere innamorati di una persona, ma lei pensa soltanto a qualcun altro...-

-E con questo che vorresti dire Gil?-, Mel lo stava osservando con uno sguardo storto.

-Un paio di anni fa pensavo ti piacesse Harry... stavo letteralmente impazzendo in quel periodo...-

-Io innamorata di Harry?!?! MA SEI PAZZO?!-, Mel stava quasi urlando

-A quanto pare...-, rispose Gil evidentemente imbarazzato da ciò, -Comunque Eddy mi spiace-

-Ma no! Il cielo mi scampi da quella tigre! A parte il fatto che Sheridan è più volubile di una nuvola in un giorno ventoso...-

-Beh, allora ti è andata bene dopotutto-, disse Mel ridendo

-Ah ah ah... Ridete... Voi non siete nella mia condizione-, a parlare era stato Daemon che si era nascosto sotto il tavolo, in una parte vicina ai tre ragazzi.

-Ma Sheridan non è male dai-, Eddy stava ancora ridendo

-Stavate parlando di me? Spero solo cose belle-, Sheridan comparve lì vicino e diede un buffetto a Gil, il quale arrossì. Mel guardò entrambi con uno sguardo tagliente, mentre Sheridan stava ridacchiando, -Scherzo, non vi ucciderò se anche stavate parlando di uno dei miei pochi difetti-

-Potresti tenere giù le mani dal ragazzo di un'altra persona?-

-Oh, ti da fastidio se gli faccio questo?-, diede un altro buffetto a Gil e poi si mise a ridere, -Vado a prendere qualcosa da mangiare, in questa parte del tavolo non c'è quello che vorrei... Edward, Daemon, venite anche voi, così lasciamo i due piccioncini da soli-

-Va bene Sheridan...-, disse Eddy mentre già la stava spingendo via dal radar di Mel, la quale probabilmente l'avrebbe uccisa. Daemon sbuffò, ma infine seguì i due verso la sezione dei biscotti.

-Okay, io me ne vado-, Mel si diresse verso il retro del locale, seguita a ruota da Gil.

-Hey, se sei arrabbiata per Sheridan guarda che lei è solo un'amica, anzi è solo la mia vicina di casa... beh quando vivevo ancora da mio padre lo era...-

-Sisi, certo-, Mel continuò a camminare finché entrambi non furono fuori dal locale.

Mel si girò verso Gil, il ragazzo la guardò, non sembrava arrabbiata, ma non riusciva bene a decifrare la sua espressione, per cui iniziò a mettere in chiaro le cose, prima che Mel prendesse una qualche decisione stupida e soprattutto impulsiva.

-Conosco Sheridan da quando avevo quattro anni, ha un pessimo carattere e non fa altro che prendermi in giro, ma siamo amici alla fine... se si prende certe confidenze non fargliene una colpa: non c'è alcun interesse tra noi. Dovresti saperlo che amo te e solo te, è da quando ci siamo conosciuti alle grotte che sono ossessionato da te, non sai quante volte ringrazi gli dei per averti conosciuta-, disse Gil avvicinandosi a Mel e accarezzandole delicatamente la guancia, la ragazza arrossì al tocco leggero della mano del suo ragazzo.

-Non c'è interesse tra voi? Allora perché sei diventato rosso come un pomodoro?-, chiese lei con voce mesta

-Perché mi stavi guardando malissimo!-

-Cosa? Ma non è vero!-, Mel era stupita da quell'affermazione, non pensava di aver lanciato un'occhiataccia a Sheridan e Gil, ma molto probabilmente l'aveva fatto inconsapevolmente.

-Dai... non essere arrabbiata...-

-Non sono arrabbiata Gil-

-Ottimo, perché ho una sorpresa per te. Aspettami qua un attimo...-, fece qualche passo verso una vecchia scala antincendio ormai in disuso, in una nicchia che si era creata nel muro dopo anni e anni di abbandono prese un sottile involto di carta di giornale. Mel riconobbe quel pacco e per poco non si mise a ridere, era lo stesso pacchetto a cui stava lavorando Gil quando Mel lo aveva sorpreso quel pomeriggio a trafficare con non si sapeva bene cosa.

-Volevo dartela a fine serata, ma...-, il ragazzo le passò l'involto, era leggerissimo, molto sottile e sul fondo vagamente umido, Mel lo prese e iniziò ad aprirlo delicatamente. Dalla carta di giornale iniziò a spuntare qualcosa di rosso, era una rosa rossa come il sangue, con i petali assomiglianti a velluto da quanto erano delicati. Nonostante fosse un po' sfiorita e specchiata era sicuramente il meglio che l'isola potesse offrire.

-Mio padre dice sempre che lui ha perso la ragazza che voleva per una stupida rosa... così ho pensato di evitare che mi potesse succedere la stessa cosa-

Mel sorrise al solo sentire le parole di Gil, conosceva la storia della Bella e la Bestia e sapeva quanto una rosa avesse influito in tutto ciò. Decise di rincartare la rosa e rimetterla dove l'aveva nascosta Gil, il ragazzo la osservò tutto il tempo non capendo le sue intenzioni, poi Mel prese parola, -La riprenderò a fine serata, non voglio che si rovini e sono sicura che là rimarrà protetta e non si danneggerà-, Mel mise le braccia dietro al collo di Gil e dopo averlo avvicinato lo abbracciò sussurrandogli poi nell'orecchio, -Grazie mille per la rosa Gil, è stato un pensiero bellissimo-

La ragazza si sciolse poi da quell'abbraccio per cercare qualcosa dentro la sua borsetta, appena lo trovò chiese al suo ragazzo di chiudere gli occhi e allungare una mano.

Quando al ragazzo fu dato il permesso di vedere cosa aveva in mano, notò un cordino nero con attaccato un ciondolo a forma di drago.

-Questo ciondolo ti ricorderà di me quando io sarò ad Auradon per il matrimonio di Mal-

Gil le sorrise e spostandole una ciocca di capelli dal viso disse, -Mel non riuscirei a dimenticarmi di te neanche se lo volessi, ricordatelo-

Quel piccolo gesto che aveva fatto poco prima si trasformò in una carezza e subito dopo in un tentativo di avvicinare il volto della ragazza al suo, ma a pochi centimetri dalla sua bocca si arrestò.

-Che c'è Gil?-

-Non lo so... ma ho come l'impressione che qualcuno ci osservi...-

-E lasciali guardare, quanto ci vuoi scommettere che sono Harry e Hayden?-

-E se non fossero loro?-

-Gil non mi interessa, anche se saremo sulle bocche di tutti domani non mi interessa, quello che conta in questo momento siamo noi due, per cui baciami o baciami-

Sul volto del ragazzo comparve un sorrisetto malizioso e, invece di avvicinare le sue labbra a quelle di Mel, le pose una domanda, -E perché non “lasciati baciare”?-

-Se proprio insisti-, la ragazza ridusse a zero la distanza tra le loro labbra e, dopo aver messo le braccia attorno al collo di Gil mentre lui le cingeva la vita, i due ragazzi assaporarono quell'ennesimo bacio dal gusto vagamente dolce che li inebriò.

Mentre i due giovani si stavano baciando, Hayden e Harry stavano tornando alla festa e li videro.

-Gil vacci piano! Mica la devi mangiare-, Harry si presentò subito con un divertito sorriso sarcastico.

I due interruppero il bacio e ad aprire bocca per primo tra loro fu Mel.

-Ma una volta tanto potresti lasciarci in pace Harry?-

-No, è troppo divertente interrompervi in questi momenti-, rispose il ragazzo ridendo.

Gil lo ignorò e gli chiese, -Allora com'è andata la sorpresa?-

Hayden iniziò ad arrossire e vedendo ciò Mel disse, -Da come è arrossita Hayden direi che è andato tutto bene a quanto pare-

Harry invece era impassibile e approfittò della situazione per fare una specie di “scambio di informazioni”, -Vi dirò com'è andata solo se ci direte da quanto tempo state realmente insieme. Da quanto ho visto negli ultimi due giorni è palese che voi state insieme da più tempo di quanto volete farci credere, per cui sputate il rospo ragazzi-

Mel e Gil si guardarono un attimo negli occhi e a quanto pareva avevano deciso entrambi di fare la stessa cosa: dir loro la verità.

-Va bene, va bene-, iniziò Gil, -Stiamo insieme da circa tre settimane-

-Da così poco?-, Harry sembrava deluso, mentre Hayden stava pensando a cosa potesse essere successo tre settimane prima.

-Cosa ti aspettavi Harry?-

-Non so, ma sinceramente pensavo da un po' di più...-

-Ragazzi... aspettate... vorreste dirmi che voi... che voi state insieme dalla seconda settimana di ottobre circa?-

-Si, Haydee, perché?-

-Perché l'unica cosa che mi viene in mente che possa avervi avvicinato è...-

-Quando siamo andati a distribuire e ad affiggere volantini per tutta l'isola?-, completò la frase Mel

-Esattamente...-

-Durante quel giro di volantinaggio sono successe un po' di cose diciamo...-, disse Mel guadando Gil, ad entrambi venne da ridere ripensando a cos'era successo quel giorno, -In ogni caso si, stiamo insieme da quel giorno-

-Ora che sai questo Harry, vuoi rispondere alla mia domanda?-

-Ah, si... È andato tutto come avevo previsto-

-Oh! Quindi ora state insieme?-, Gil aspettò la risposta affermativa di Harry, la quale non tardò ad arrivare, mentre Mel stava guardando Hayden per sapere se era vero e lei annuì di rimando.

-Era ora direi-, disse Gil ridendo

-Gil forse ti conviene stare zitto... e anche a te Mel! Voi due di certo non siete le persone più appropriate per dire qualcosa, visto che ci avete messo anni a mettervi insieme-, i due ragazzi non riuscirono a controbattere quanto detto da Hayden, la ragazza aveva ragione.

Calò un attimo di silenzio imbarazzante, fino a quando Harry si decise a parlare, -Forse è meglio se torniamo dentro alla festa... Non voglio sentirmi urlare a dietro domani da Daemon perché “non ho partecipato attivamente alla festa”-

-Tranquilli, Daemon è così impegnato con Sheridan che non si è nemmeno accorto che siete tutti e quattro usciti dal locale-, a parlare era stato Eddy, il quale era appena uscito dalla festa per prendere una boccata d'aria e allontanarsi da quella tigre selvaggia chiamata Sheridan.

-Eddy!-, Mel si girò sorpresa dalla voce del ragazzo, -Da quanto sei lì?-

-Da abbastanza per aver sentito l'ultima parte della vostra conversazione, direi che era l'ora che diceste loro che state insieme da un po'!-

-Aspettate... Eddy sapeva tutto?!?!-

-Si Hayden, ma solo perché li ho sorpresi mentre si baciavano-

-Ah...-

-E penso abbiano avuto i loro buoni motivi per non dire niente a nessuno-, Eddy fece l'occhiolino a Mel e Gil, che ricambiarono con un sorriso, poi rivolgendosi a Harry e Hayden disse -Comunque congratulazioni ragazzi, finalmente vi siete decisi a mettervi insieme!-

-Non ti ci mettere anche tu Eddy...-

-Perché no? Non posso neanche prendervi un po' in giro? Ora non potrò neanche più far finta di flirtare con Harry, almeno lasciami questa magra consolazione Hayden-

I quattro ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere, era proprio da Edward uscirsene con una battuta del genere, non era un segreto che il ragazzo amasse scherzare su quelle cose.

-Su forza, ora rientriamo tutti dentro. Anche se Daemon non si accorgerà della nostra assenza questo non vuol dire che ne dovremmo approfittare. Anche perché qualcuno sta cercando di scassinare la porta della cucina per prendere dell'alcool...-

-Se qualcuno prova soltanto a toccare una goccia di alcool da quella dispensa tenetevi pronti ad andare ad un funerale domani-, Mel sembrava leggermente incazzata per quello, infatti non esitò due volte ad entrare, spegnere la musica e minacciare chiunque si fosse azzardato a prendere delle bottiglie di alcolici dalla dispensa.

Durante il resto della serata nessuno si azzardò più ad avvicinarsi alla cucina e la serata continuò in completa tranquillità.


End file.
